Lilligant's Lemonade Stand
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Lilligant decides to open a lemonade stand in Seaside Hill. Tired of canned lemonade from those drink machines? Then come to Lilligant's Lemonade Stand!
1. Chapter 1

Lilligant's Lemonade Stand

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: This just popped into my head. Thank you, Mr. Rhedosaurus.

* * *

Lilligant was setting up her own lemonade stand in Seaside Hill, in spite of the fact that there were a few other stands in other areas around there. Whimsicott was there with her, watching her making lemonade the old fashioned way.

"Lil, why are you opening up a lemonade stand when anyone an just get a lemonade from a drink machine?" Whimsicott's asked her.

"Because Whimsy, that lemonade comes in a can and is factory made! My lemonade is home made! Also that lemonade costs 350 Pokedollars per can, and I'm only charging 100 Pokedollars for my home made ade."

Whimsy simply scoffed as she turned her back to Lilligant. "I'm just saying. Maybe you should have tried something different, like fruit punch. By the way, did you have to build it here in Seaside Hill of all places?"

"Why not?" Lilligant poured some fresh lemonade into a glass. "Try it!"

Whimsicott took the glass of lemonade, sipping it as her eyes lit up. "Not bad! Definitely better than that wizz in a can you get from drink machines!"

Lilligant took the glass back from Whimsicott, smiling in response to her comment. Suddenly felt a tingling in her bowels. "Uhh...speaking of wizz...be right back." Lilligant sped away as fast as she could, trying to hold in her urine after having had lots of test lemonade.

Later, Lilligant came back, holding a glass of lemonade. "Glad I got back safely. There was barely any place to go in peace.

Meloetta came floating by, noticing the lemonade stand. "Oh boy! Lemonade!" Meloetta's gleefully grabbed Lilligant's glass, taking a sip from it.

Lilligant gasped in shock. "Melly, wait! That's not lemonade!"

**THE END?**


	2. Chapter 2

Lilligant was making more pitchers of lemonade as she hummed to herself, when Toadette, who was munching on a taco, showed up.

"Another stand? Wow. Seaside Hill must really have a lot of folks who buy stuff." Toadette told herself as she continued to munch on her taco that she got from Waluigi's taco stand, burping loudly as she giggled.

"Oh hello!" Lilligant greeted Toadette with a gleeful expression. "Would you like some lemonade, little girl?"

Toadette finished up her taco, gulping it down as she burped loudly again. "Sure! I could use something to wash down this taco. Plus I exchanged a little so I have some Pokedollars to spend."

Lilligant poured a glass of lemonade for Toadette, putting fresh ice in it and putting a lemon slice on the edge. "That'll be 100 Pokedollars."

Toadette paid Lilligant the 100 Pokedollars as she took the glass. "By the way, do you have any straws?"

"Do I!" Lilligant pulled a straw out from behind the stand, giving it to Toadette as Toadette placed it in the glass, sipping the lemonade with glee as she headed west.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilligant was relaxing after having made five pitchers of lemonade, waiting for someone to come by. Then, a female Mawile noticed the lemonade stand, and decided to drop by for a visit.

"Oh boy! Lemonade!" she exclaimed.

Lilligant got up and saw Mawile who was thirsty for lemonade. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"One pitcher of your finest lemonade please!" she asked, a cute smile on her face.

Lilligant took one of the pitchers, then she realized something. "Wait, a whole pitcher you say?"

Mawile took out several hundred Pokedollars and placed them on the counter. "Yes please!"

"Ok..." Lilligant gave the whole pitcher to Mawile, who then took it, and started sipping it, eventually gulping it down quickly, enjoy the sweet lemony goodness as she drank the pitcher down to the last drop, much to Lilligant's surprise. Mawile then fed the glass pitcher to her jaws, which gobbled down the pitcher instantly. Mawile placed her hands on her tummy, letting out a satisfying burp as she sighed of relief.

"Gosh, you sure are one thirsty little deceiver!" Lilligant exclaimed, surprised as she saw Mawile drink the entire pitcher of lemonade in such a short time.

"Yeah, where's the little girls' room?" she asked, feeling the need to go.

"Umm, I don't know. I really haven't installed one, and I don't think there's one nearby."

Mawile burped loudly again. "That's fine. But you really should get one since lemonade can go through you like Tasty Juice!" Mawile walked away, holding her bladder as she really had to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Ninfia from the region that Xerneas and Yveltal lived in, was walking through Seaside Hill, noticing Lilligant's Lemonade Stand.

"Oh, a lemonade stand!" she noticed, walking over to it with curiosity.

Lilligant popped up from behind the stand, getting a pleased expression from seeing Ninfia "Hi! Would you like a nice, cold cup of- Hey! You're from that region that was believably formed by those X and Y legendaries! I can tell because Eevee told me about you!"

Ninfia gave Lilligant an odd expression. "Yeah. I am. Nice to meet you!

Then, without warning, Relicanth and Waluigi popped up from either side.

"A newcomer from a barely known region eh?" Relicanth stated. "Come to my stand and have a soggy pretzel!"

Waluigi raised a taco up in the air. "But not before you have one of my tacos! They're so good they may make you gassy. Trust me. I know...regrettably."

"No! Come have a Soggy Pretzel!" Relicanth argued.

"Taco!" Waluigi teased.

"Pretzel!" Relicanth teased back.

"Taco!" Waluigi teased back, also.

Relicanth and Waluigi continued arguing with Ninfia, much to Lilligant's annoyance as she covered her ears, trying not to hear their bickering.

Ninfia watched Relicanth and Waluigi bicker, then she used Tackle on both of them, trying to get them to stop.

"I don't have time for this!" she angrily ran off, possibly back to her home region.

Lilligant watched her run off, much to her dissapointment. "You two are so hurtful!" Lilligant burst into tears, waterfalls coming out of her eyes as Waluigi and Relicanth simply got up and stepped away, back to their respective stands, leaving Lilligant alone as she continued crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilligant had finished setting up a port-a-potty next to her lemonade stand as she went back to making more lemonade.

"There. That should be more convenient for anyone who has to go after too much lemonade." she thought.

Then, Whimsicott appeared out of nowhere. "Hey Lil!"

"Oh hi Whimsy!" Lilligant greeted. "What are you doing back here?"

"I was just revving up my fryers, and...good news! I got you more customers!"

Lilligant's face widened with excitement. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Whimsicott stepped out of the way as a whole herd of grass types and bug types rushed over to the lemonade stand, thirsty for lemonade as they all crowded the stand, raising their Pokedollars in the air.

"Thanks Whimsy!" Lilligant complemented as she poured glasses of lemonade for all her thisty customers.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilligant was making more pitchers of lemonade as she waited for some more customers, while her port-a-potty was being used. Suddenly, a long line of grass types started lining up.

"Oh yay! You're all here to drink my sweet lemonade!" Lilligant exclaimed.

Then, a flushing sound was heard. Meloetta walked out of the port-a-potty, feeling empty as she drank her glass of lemonade to fill herself up. "Woo! Those soggy pretzels can fill you up!" she claimed. "I bet these grass types are all here to wash down those soggy pretzels or those tacos."

"We are." said a male Cacturne who was first in line.

Lilligant thought for a moment as she served all the Pokemon that were in line. "Wow...their business is giving me business!" she thought. Then, she felt a rumble in her tummy. "And speaking of business..."

"I'm sorry everyone, I'll be right back!" Lilligant said to her customers. "Whimsy, please take over for me!"

Whimscott jumped out of the bushes. "Ok Lil!" she agreed as Lilligant stepped into the port-a-potty.


	7. Chapter 7

Lilligant was sitting down on her stand chair, waiting as she grew impatient. "Where is Whimsy with the lemons?" she thought impatiently.

Then, Whimsicott appeared with a basket full of fruit. "Hey Lil! I got the lemons you wanted!"

Lilligant got up, looking at the basket of fruit, picking one up as she had an angry expression on her face. "Whimsy! These are limes!" she complained.

Whimsicott stepped back, dropping the basket of limes in shame. "Sorry! I thought they were 'special' lemons!" she claimed as she went back to get some lemons.

Then, Lilligant heard a flushing sound, followed by a slushing sound and Toadette stepped out of the port-a-potty.

"Excuse me, miss weird plant girl, the toilet's backed up again!" Toadette claimed.

Lilligant groaned as she picked up a toilet plunger, being grateful that she didn't have a nose as she went into the port-a-potty to unclog the toilet.


	8. Chapter 8

Lilligant was struggling to satisfy the huge line of customers next to the huge line for the portable toilet as there wasn't enough freshly made lemonade for everyone. "Umm, Whimsy, I really could use some help over here!"

Whimsicott was behind a bush, tinkling against it while her face was red with embarrassment. "Sorry Lilly, but the line for the toilet is too long, and of course, too many lemonades can go through you like spicy food!"

"But Whimsy!" Lilligant begged, her invisible lips trembling as tears formed in her eyes. "I didn't know the business world could be this much work! I need your help! Please!" she begged in a cute, high voice.

"Ok fine!" Whimsicott stood up, not bothering to finish up as she went to help Lilligant.

Ten minutes later, the long line of customers was gone, satisfied with lemonade.

"Thanks, Whimsy! I knew I count on you-" she felt something wet on her foot, looking down as she saw a yellow puddle where Whimsy was standing. "Oh dear. Oh well. Accidents happen, right? Especially lemonade spills."

Whimsicott blushed, feeling guilty. "Yeah. That's what it was! Lemonade! Heh heh..."


	9. Chapter 9

Lilligant made more fresh lemonade as usual, when suddenly an angry blue Pianta came walking by, stopping in front of the lemonade stand.

"One lemonade please." he asked in an angry way.

"Right away sir." Lilligant responded as she poured a glass of freshly made lemonade. "By the way sir, what's wrong?"

"That purple guy yelled at me. I asked for extra hot sauce on my taco and he just yelled at me." the Pianta responded as he took his lemonade and stomped off.

Whimsicott approached the stand, seeing the angry Pianta. "Wow. That purple cap wearing fellow is not nice to his customers."

"Don't worry about him. At least I'm never like that to my customers." Lilligant claimed, getting a kind expression. "I love all my customers."

Then, Lilligant saw a male Scrafty holding a can of lemonade. "Excuse me sir, what's that you're holding?"

"It's a can of lemonade from the drink machine. Why?" Scrafty responded.

"A can...of lemonade...FROM THE DRINK MACHINE!?" Lilligant screamed with fire in her eyes, grabbing the Scrafty with brute force. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Scrafty closed his eyes, cowering in fear as he tried to break free of Lilligant's grip, but couldn't. "I'm sorry! I was so thirsty!" Lilligant let go of Scrafty, who then ran away in a hurry to get away from the angry Lilligant.

"Oh my...what got into me...?" Lilligant realized as she calmed down, her hands on her face.

"You know what? He dropped his lemonade. Score!" Whimsicott picked up the can of lemonade, taking a sip then spitting it out, hating the taste. "Canned lemonade! Disgusting!" she exclaimed, being very used to Lilligant's homemade high quality lemonade as she threw the partly full lemonade can in the trash.


	10. Chapter 10

Lilligant poured two glasses of lemonade with ice cubes, bendy straws and slices of lemon on their sides, giving one to Whimsicott.

"To ten chapters of lemonade!" Lilligant cheered as she and Whimsicott bumped glasses.

"You said it!" Whimsy responded as she slurped down her glass of lemonade. "By the way Lilly, that guy you yelled at one chapter ago wasn't a customer. So that guy who reviewed that chapter is right about what he said."

"Yes, and to think some other people might have actually walked right into that joke!" Lilligant joked as she slurped her glass of lemonade.

Then, that same male Scrafty came back, as Lilligant and Whimsicott watched him approach the stand.

"Well well, if it isn't the quality hater." Lilligant spoke in a serious tone.

"Look, I'm sorry if canned lemonade makes you mad, I didn't know better!" he admitted. "Now normally this would be your fault, but since I don't really like canned lemonade myself anyway, I thought I'd try some of yours."

Lilligant gave her glass to Whimsy. "Really? Yay! My first customer since the beginning of the tenth chapter!" she exclaimed with glee. Lilligant poured another glass of fresh lemonade. "Would you like a bendy straw?"

"No thanks. I don't need one." Scrafty replied.

"No bendy straw...? NO BENDY STRAW!?" Lilligant angrily grabbed Scrafty, having fire in her eyes. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Ok ok! One bendy straw please!" Scrafty responded out of fear.

"Okie dokie mister pokie!" Lilligant responded with a happy expression all of a sudden as she let Scrafty go and gave him a bendy straw, with Scrafty running away afterwards.

"Boy you reeled that one in like a pro." Whimsicott teased.

"Ok Whimsy. Your turn." Lilligant replied in a serious tone.


	11. Chapter 11

Mawile was drinking Lilligant's homemade lemonade, having finished her twenty-third glass as she banged it on the stand counter, burping loudly and feeling satisfied.

"Another!" she blurted out. "My thirstiness waits for no one!"

Lilligant poured another glass of lemonade, being almost all out. "Umm, Maw, don't you think you've had enough?"

"Are you kidding? I'm just getting started!" Mawile drank down her twenty-fourth glass in one gulp, then taking out another payment of Pokedollars and setting it on the counter.

"But you've had so much! You're going to have to pee it all out eventually!"

Mawile suddenly grabbed her bladder, feeling the sudden need to take a huge leak. "Ohhh why'd you have to say the p-word!? I can't get the world record for drinking the most lemonade without having to go because of that!" Mawile rushed into the nearby port-a-potty, relieving herself.

One minute later, as the tinkling stopped, Mawile flushed the toilet, stepping out and feeling relieved. "I'm just glad I'm not Toadette." she mentioned, pausing for a few moments as Lilligant stared at her. "Now...another lemonade!"


	12. Chapter 12

Lilligant finished making about 10 full pitchers of lemonade, seeing that there went any customers lined up. "Hey Whimsy, we haven't had a customer all day. What do you think is wrong?"

Whimsicott noticed that no one was buying lemonade. "Beats me."

Toadette walked by the stand, seeing that it was deserted.

"Excuse me, little girl! Do you want some lemonade? You'll be my first customer today!" Lilligant called out to her.

"Relax, plant girl. I know why you haven't had any customers all day." Toadette responded.

Lilligant's eyes lit up with hope. "Really? Why?"

"Because when you wern't looking, Wally put up a "closed" sign in front of your stand."

"What!?" Lilligant rushed over to the front of the stand, seeing the closed sign right in front of the stand, out of sight from the back of it, shaking her fist in anger. "Two can play at this game, stupid taco man!"


	13. Chapter 13

Lilligant served the huge line of customers along with Whimsicott, who was helping her as the line got longer as more customers got in line.

"Wow Whimsy! This lemonade stand was a great idea! Look at all these people!" Lilligant mentioned.

"Yeah. Way more people here than usual." Whimsicott noticed. "Why are they all here instead? And at Relicanth's soggy pretzel stand?"

Lilligant smirked, remembering what she did a while ago. "Because Whimsy, people love lemonade!" she claimed, thinking about what happened a while ago.


	14. Chapter 14

Lilligant had her head down on the lemonade stand counter, bored out of her mind.

"Hey Lilly, what's wrong?" Whimsicott asked while holding a basket of fresh lemons.

"I'm bored. That's all." Lilligant responded. "I don't know how that other author updates at least one of his stories every single day as of now. Sometimes I just can't get any good ideas!"

Whimsicott put down the basket of lemons as she spoke. "Well, to tell you the truth, he's crazy! No offense to him."

Lilligant lifted her head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll just rest now." Lilligant pulled a remote control from behind her, pressing the button on it, causing a water bed that was actually filled with lemonade to pop out of the stand, with Lilligant getting comfy in it, much to the surprise of Whimsicott, whose jaw dropped after seeing the lemonade bed.

"Come on Whimsy! Join me in bed! I mean if you're tired." Lilligant suggested, getting comfortable as she cushioned the lemonade filled mattress and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Lilligant happily handed a fresh glass of lemonade to a young female Burmy with a grass cloak, who paid her in return. "Here you go! Just like you wanted! After all, the customer is always right!"

Burmy looked at her glass,Cohen noticed something. "Wait, you forgot an ice cube."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Lilligant screamed all of a sudden, causing Burmy to run away, frightened.

Lilligant watched Burmy disappear into the hills of Seaside Hill, placing her arms on the counter in regret. "So ends another short chapter..."


	16. Chapter 16

Lilligant was making more lemonade for her customers, adding sugar to a pitcher as she smiled with pride. "There! That should make it more enjoyable!"

Whimsicott watched while smiling. "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade!"

Lilligant looked at Whimsicott, smiling back. "Indeed Whimsy!"

Then, Vivian approached the stand, intrigued by the amount of sugar that she saw get added. "One lemonade please!"

Lilligant saw Vivian asking politely. "Of course little girl!" she happily poured a fresh glass of lemonade for her as Vivian paid her in green dollar bills.

Vivian then took a sip, frowning after she did. "Umm, this needs more sugar."

"Umm, ok." Lilligant took the glass and added more sugar. "This much?"

"More please!" Vivian asked as Lilligant poured in another spoonful of sugar. "More! Come on!"

Lilligant poured spoonful after spoonful of sugar, trying to satisfy her customer. "Is this enough?"

Vivian took the glass and took a sip of the superly sweetened lemonade. Squealing with glee as she suddenly gulped it down with great intention.

Lilligant was awestruck as she could not believe how much Vivian loved the sugar. "Wow girl! You must have quite the sweet tooth!"

Vivian pressed down on her stomach, burping loudly and powerfully in Lilligant's face. "Thank you! That was enough to satisfy little ol' me!"

Lilligan slowly took in Vivian's burp, amazed by the surprisingly sweet smell. "Wow! Your burping smells like the inside of a piñata!"

Vivian blushed, feeling complemented by Lilligant's comment. "Why, thank you! And- Oh pardon my manners! I forgot to say excuse me!"

"Consider yourself excused." Lilligant finished, going back to making more lemonade as Vivian slid away, rubbing her satisfied tummy with her right hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Lilligant decided to move her lemonade stand over to Click Clock Wood for a while, having decided to go mobile so that she could get even more business. Her stand was stationed in the Spring side, but she planned to visit the other sides eventually.

Whimsicott watched Lilligant selling lemonade to some of the enemies in Click Clock Wood. "Umm, tell me again, why are we here?"

Lilligant turned towards Whimsicott while pouring a glass. "Sometimes I feel we should get away from it all. And by 'all', I mean Seaside Hill! Seriously! I'd like to go mobile for once, and I have!"

Whimsicott sighed as she crossed her arms. "Whatever. But Click Clock Wood's a pretty popular location too. Oh, and turn around."

Lilligant turned her head, gasping as she noticed she filled the glass to the top, lemonade pouring over the table. "Oh dear! Sorry about that, my fellow customers!"

Whimsicott sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Lilligant, I know being mean like Waluigi can make you lose customers, but be too nice and they'll step all over you."

"Yeah right!" Lilligant claimed as she kept pouring more lemonade.

Suddenly, a whole herd of Zubbas poured of the hive, all of them seeing the lemonade stand, getting mad as they zoomed in on it, causing the customers to scatter.

"You dare sell lemonade in our forest!?" yelled the Zubba King, who was furious with Lilligant, who was cowering in fear. The Zubba King then charged at Lilligant, the other Zubbas picking her up and stinging her, while Whimsicott simply ran off in fear, with Lilligant being unable to do anything as all she could do was scream.


	18. Chapter 18

Lilligant had moved her lemonade stand over to the Summer section of Click Clock Wood, eager to get away from the Zubbas, thinking she did as a long line of customers lined up at the stand.

"Get your sweet lemonade here!" Lilligant called out as she poured more and sold it.

Suddenly, the Zubbas came out of the hive, noticing Lilligant's lemonade stand.

"I thought we told you not to sell lemonade here, stupid leaf girl!" The Zubba King complained.

Lilligant noticed the Zubbas, gasping as she backed to the wall behind her. "Wern't you guys over at the Spring section of these woods?"

The Zubba King looked up, then back at Lilligant. "Oh you don't know about this place, do you? We all exist in all 4 sections! Well, some of us."

Lilligant rubbed her head in thought. "So what section are you bees NOT in?"

The Zubba King growled in annoyance. "That's none of your Zubbaswax!" All the other Zubbas homed in on Lilligant, stinging her as she could do nothing but scream in pain, having fallen victim to another Zubba swarm attack. Whimsicott came back with more lemons, seeing Lilligant getting stung again, sighing as she went to get something to help with those stings...again.


	19. Chapter 19

Lilligant and her lemonade stand were now in the Fall section of Click Clock Wood, as probably expected. This time Lilligant and Whimsicott has a plan about how to deal with the Zubbas. Whimsicott was inside the Zubba hive, entertaining the Zubbas as well as the Zubba King with several moves such as Cotton Spore, using them in a way as to entertain.

Meanwhile, Lilligant was back in business, selling lemonade to a long line of customers as she poured a glass of lemonade for Gnawty the Beaver.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" Lilligant handed the glass of lemonade over to Gnawty, who took it, then noticed something about it.

"Hey! This drink has leaves in it!" Gnawty complained.

Lilligant suddenly noticed that some of the falling leaves from the trees due to the Fall setting were landing in the lemonade, causing her to fold up her leaf arms in aggravation, similar to clenching a pair of fists. "OH COME ON!"

Meanwhile in the Zubba hive, the Zubba King overheard Lilligant's loud voice. "Her again! We're gonna sting that stupid leaf girl 'till she cries and goes home to her mommy! Let's go Zubbas!"

"NO!" Whimsicott screamed, using Hurricane on the Zubbas, trapping them in a vortex to buy Lilligant some time as she ran out of the hive to warn her. She then jumped down from the tree, running to where Lilligant was standing. "You gotta go! Now!"

Lilligant then took everything apart and made the stand mobile again. "I know! These stupid leaves keep getting into the beverages!"

Suddenly, Whimsicott's hurricane somehow tore the whole beehive apart, with all the Zubbas falling to the ground, being knocked out.

Whimsicott noticed this, and gasped in awe. "Wow! That was a strong hurricane."

"You did that?" Lilligant asked. "Oh Whimsy! I knew I could count on you to keep me safe from those mean bees!" Lilligant happily hugged Whimsicott all of a sudden, who smiled and blushed, feeling good about what she did.

"It was nothing." Whimsicott claimed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Nothing can go wrong now that we're in the Winter section of Click Clock Wood!" Lilligant claimed as she opened up her lemonade stand, waiting for the usual long line of customers, having peace of mind now that the Zubba Hive was no more, and the Zubbas had fled.

Whimsicott shivered as she was cold. "That's g-g-g-great." she stuttered, being cold.

"NowI can finally sell lemonade in peace!" Lilligant then proceeded to pour a glass of lemonade, but the pitcher of lemonade was frozen solid from the low temperature. "Oh darn. Just when I thought it was all good.

"I h-h-have an idea!" Whimsicott claimed. "There's lots of snow around. Try making lemonade snow cones."

"Good idea!" Lilligant used Sunny Day, causing the frozen lemonade to unfreeze, then she pulled a snow cone machine out of nowhere, putting lemonade and snow in it. "There! Thanks for the idea, Whimsy!" Lilligant waved her lemonade snow cone around. "Ok! I got snow cones now!"

Gnawty saw Lilligant holding the lemonade snow cone, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "You're selling yellow snow? You're so gross!"

"Yellow snow?" Lilligant thought about Gnawty's words, then realized what he was talking about, getting mad as fire lit up in her eyes, dropping the snow cone in frustration. "That's it! I'm moving back to Seaside Hill!"


	21. Chapter 21

Lilligant and her lemonade stand were back at Seaside Hill, and everything was back to the way it was as Lilligant poured more lemonade for her customers, which were lined up as usual. "I never wanna see another Zubba again." she remarked.

Then, Lilligant looked up, screaming loudly as she saw the Zubba King in front of her! But then, it turned out to be Wario holding up a cut-out of the Zubba King.

Wario rolled on the floor laughing as a result of his successful prank. "Oh you should have seen your face!"

Whimsicott noticed Wario rolling and laughing on the floor, along with Lilligant cowering in fear, getting mad as she stomped over to him. "You leave my friend alone, you stupid fat man!"

Whimsicott then used Hurricane on Wario, blowing him away as he screamed, landing somewhere on the Fire side of Hailfire Peak.

Lilligant got up, tears of joy forming in her eyes as she hugged Whimsicott and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush with embarrassment. "Oh Whimsy! You always know the best thing to do for me!" she complemented. Meanwhile, the other customers have her odd looks. Noticing this, Lilligant released Whimsicott and dusted herself off. "Nothing to see here, people. Just get in line and I'll be right with you."


	22. Chapter 22

Lilligant was relaxing, waiting for some customers to show up, when she was greeted by Meloetta, who floated by for a visit.

"Hi Lilly! How's the lemonade business going?" Meloetta asked.

Lilligant noticed Meloetta floating by. "Oh hi Mel! It's going great! Except for some stupid Zubbas from Click Clock Wood that gave me a horrible time."

Meloetta gasped in shock. "Oh my Arceus! Are you ok?"

"I am now." Lilligant smiled as she looked to her left. "Thanks to Whimsy!"

Meloetta smiled for her, then she had her hands behind her back with her head down, wanting to ask her something. "That's great and all, but ever since you started this business, it's been a while since you and I ever did stuff together."

Lilligant looked at Meloetta with a compassionate expression. "I see. You miss hanging out with me, don't you?"

Meloetta looked up at Lilligant. "Yes."

Lilligant then put up a closed sign next to her lemonade. "We'll just because I sell lemonade now doesn't mean we can't do anything together!"

Meloetta's eyes lit up as she hugged Lilligant, tears rolling down her eyes. "Oh Lilly! Thank you! Thank you!"

Lilligant blushed in happiness. "So what do you want to do now, Mel?"

Meloetta released her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You want to have another fruit punch drinking contest?"

"Ok!" Lilligant agreed.

Whimsicott then came up, removing the closed sign. "Don't worry Lilly! I'll run the stand for you while you're gone."

Lilligant smiled as she proceeded to hug her. "Oh Whimsy, once again-"

Whimsicott placed a hand in front of her. "That's ok! I get it!"


	23. Chapter 23

Lilligant was lounging around at her stand, bored out of her mind as Wario marched towards her, angry and burned.

"You stupid leafy witch!" Wario yelled as he banged the stand with his hands, causing it to shake as Lilligant got up, an angry expression on her face from seeing Wario.

"Oh be quiet, stupid fat man! It's not my fault you wern't lucky enough to end up in the ice side of Hailfire Peaks!" Lilligant insulted.

"Fat? Why you!" Wario readied his fists, but the he was pushed aside by an unfamiliar female character. "Hey doll! Watch it! I'm first in line!"

"Doll!?" Lola Bunny turned to Wario with a fiery expression, grabbing him and curling him up into a ball, then dribbling Wario around like he was a basketball, picking him up with both hands and throwing him far away. "Don't ever call me..." Lola blew her ear out of her face to the back of her head. "...doll."

Bugs Bunny caught up with her, panting as he tried to keep up with her. "Tell me again Lola, why are we here?"

"Oh to get some refreshments of course!" Lola placed several green dollar bills on the stand, prompting Lilligant to pour two glasses of lemonade and put bendy straws in them. Lola grabbed both glasses, giving one to Bugs as she slurped her own. "Who says we can't go to places like this?"

"Whatevah." Bugs simply sipped his own lemonade as he and Lola walked off.

"Thanks again!" Lilligant shouted to Lola, who turned back, giving her a flaunting expression as she walked off in a sexual manner.

Meanwhile, Wario was screaming as he flew through the air. A few moments later, he landed back at Hailfire Peak, and this time he landed on the ice side, but he landed in a pool of oil next to the oil drill in the ice side. "Doh for once I wish I didn't miss!" he pouted, being completely covered in oil.


	24. Chapter 24

Whimsicott was currently taking over the stand for Lilligant, who was inside her port-a-potty, still going as Whimsicott could still hear Lilligant taking a leak from outside.

"Dear Arceus, Lilligant! How much pee does your bladder hold?" Whimsicott asked impatiently.

Meanwhile, Lilligant was still on the can, emptying her bladder as she relaxed. "Oh Whimsy, it's all that fruit punch from my fruit punch drinking contest with Meloetta the other day. She beat me again, and now my bladder just can't take it anymore!"

Whimsicott sighed as she shook her head. "Whatever, just hurry up so the rest of us can go."

Five minutes later, a flushing sound was heard from inside the port-a-potty as Lilligant stepped out, feeling relieved as she walked to the back of her stand. "So much better!"

Whimsicott stared at Lilligant in awe, amazed by how much pee she had. "Yeah...ok. Just go back to serving this long line, please!"

Lilligant stared at the long line, thinking to herself. "You know, how come we always get a lot of long lines, and the others don't get as many?"

"Because lemonade stands are some of the most classical stands there are!" Whimsicott pointed out as she pointed her finger out.

Lilligant sighed, unable to handle any more. "Never mind."


	25. Chapter 25

Lilligant was once again bored out of mind, being in front of her lemonade stand as she sighed of boredom. "Gosh darn, Whimsy. Sometimes it can be so boring here. Especially when the author is all out of good ideas."

Whimsicott was juicing some lemons, being optimistic as she spoke. "Don't worry Lilly! Something interesting always happens every once in a while!"

Lilligant sighed as she looked around. "That's easy for you to say!"

Suddenly, Dry Bowser fell from the sky, his bones scattering all over the place as he landed, startling the grass-type duo.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Lilligant exclaimed as she placed her leaves on her face.

Dry Bowser's head rolled over to Lilligant, making her whimper in fear as it did. "I fell from the sky and now my bones are scattered! That's what happened!"

"AHH!" Lilligant ran over to Whimsicott, hugging her tightly, being frightened by Dry Bowser's talking head.

"Oh don't be afraid of me! Just pick up my pieces and put me back together! Sheesh." Dry Bowser sighed, annoyed by the fact that Lilligant was frightened of him.


	26. Chapter 26

LIlligant was setting up a drive thru for her lemonade stand next to the race track on Seaside Hill, humming merrily to herself as Whimsicott came up to her.

"Umm, Lily, I don't want to ruin your happy mood, but lemonade stands usually don't have drive throughs."

Lilligant noticed Whimsicott. "Oh I know, so that makes this a first! And besides, many races take place here at Seaside Hill! So who says I can't invent a way for the racers to take a lemonade break?"

Then, Dr. Eggman came driving by, seeing the drive through, stopping his kart. "Oh good. Something to refresh me since I am a bit tired of going after that stupid hedgehog."

Eggman handed several green dollar bills to Lilligant, who prepared a glass of lemonade for him. Then suddenly, Sojic the Hedgehog sped by on his kart, taunting Eggman as he passed by him.

"Oh that's just- NO!" Eggman raged as she took his lemonade and started up his kart, frustratedly trying to catch up with Sonic as he cursed to himself in regret.


	27. Chapter 27

Lilligant poured more fresh lemonade, humming merrily to herself as usual.

"Hey Lilligant, who's running this stand's drive thru anyway?" Whimsicott asked her while juicing more lemons.

Lilligant looked at her for a brief moment, then at the reader.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Petilil was at the drive thru for the lemonade stand, taking orders for a long line of karts. "Here's your lemonade! Enjoy!"


	28. Chapter 28

Lilligant was pouring more lemonade as usual, when Sonic the Hedgehog rushed in, rolling at the speed of sound.

"Yes, mister hedgehog can I interest you in some sweet pe-, I mean, lemonade?"

Sonic noticed Lilligant's mistake. "Yeah that's why I'm here. There's yellow spills all over the Seaside Hill race track."

Lilligant gasped. "Oh my, is that what those were, I thought those were yellow oil slicks!"

Sonic shook his head in distraught. "There's no such thing as yellow oil!"

Suddenly, Knuckles' race kart slipped over one of the "yellow oil" slicks, crashing into the lemonade stand, destroying it. Lilligant stuck her head out of the rubble, moaning in pain as she fell over, passing out.

Sonic looked at the destroyed stand in awe. "Wow. First time _that_ has never happened."


	29. Chapter 29

Lilligant had moved her lemonade stand over to Station Square for a while, being tired of being at Seaside Hill. "All right, the folks here at Station Square will love my lemonade! Especially since it tastes much better than that canned stuff from the vending machines!"

Whimsicott was squeezing some lemons while Lilligant was looking around Station Square. "I'm sure they will. They must be thirsty after all that pizza from that nearby Pizza Hut!"

Suddenly, a huge line of random characters came out of Pizza Hut, seeing the lemonade stand and lining up at it.

"And thirsty they were!" Lilligant remarked, making business with the line of customers.


	30. Chapter 30

Lilligant had decided to take a break from her lemonade stand, and go to the nearby Pizza Hut that was next to where her lemonade stand was currently stationed for the while. After Silver delivered a pizza to Lilligant and Whimsicott, who were sitting down, Whimsicott opened the box.

"Boy that looks good! Right Whimsy?" Lilligant claimed as she proceeded to take a slice.

"Umm, be careful. That pizza is-"

Suddenly, Lilligant screamed in pain as the hot pizza burned her leaf hand, causing her to run straight to the restroom to wash it off.

"...hot." Whimsy finished.

After a while, Lilligant stepped out of the restroom, holding her burnt leaf in pain, bursting in tears. "Ouchie! My poor leaf!" she cried, tear waterfalls luring out of her eyes.

"What a baby." Espio insulted, hanging next to the restroom door.

Lilligant quickly stopped crying, staring angrily at Espio. "You stupid squid!" Lilligant raged as she slapped Espio with her other leaf that was not burned.


	31. Chapter 31

Lilligant and Whimsicott were still stationed in Station Square, serving lemonade to the bystanders.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" Lilligant said kindly to her customer.

Whimsicott looked at Lilligant with a dignified grin. "Gosh, Lil. Your niceness really makes you stand out against Waluigi and Relicanth."

Lilligant slowly turned her head. "Umm, Waluigi yes. But Relicanth makes soggy pretzels. You can't get those anywhere else!"

Whimsicott thought for a moment, then she realized something. "What if Waluigi started selling soggy tacos then?"

Lilligant stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Gross! Tacos arn't meant to be soggy! They just make cute, or sexy girls gassy while others simply enjoy it."

Whimsicott sighed, not being able to argue with that. "Yeah. What was I thinking." she marked sarcastically.


	32. Chapter 32

Lillian's decided to move let lemonade stand back to Seaside Hill, deciding that Seaside Hill was better.

"All right. We're back. How's that for a comeback!" Lilligant claimed, pouring more fresh lemonade as usual.

Whimsicott sighed as she juiced some lemons. "It's quite a comeback." she remarked sarcastically.

Lilligant then realized something. "My gosh! The drive thru!" Lilligant quickly ran over to the side of the Seaside Hill race track where her lemonade stand's drive thru was stationed. There was Petilil, whom she had hired earlier to run the drive thru earlier. "Hi! How's it going?"

Petilil was serving lemonade to a line of karts with random characters in it. "Oh great! Things haven't gone wrong since you left." she responded gleefully.

Lilligant sighed, wondering why.


	33. Chapter 33

Toadette was wandering around, seeing Lilligant's lemonade stand as she finished up her taco, letting out a satisfying burp as she patted her full tummy. "Boy. I sure could you a glass of lemonade to wash down these tacos!" she claimed gleefully as she walked over to the stand. "One lemonade please!"

"Of course little girl!" Lilligant responded nicely as she poured a glass of lemonade, handing it to Toadette, who placed some green dollar bills on the table, sipping it down.

"Hey Lil, you ever noticed that we get paid with green dollar bills instead of Pokedollars lately?"

Lilligant looked around, noticing that the money she had was in green dollar bills. "Oh yeah. You're right Whimsy. But don't worry. We just exchange those for Pokedollars. We don't all have the same type of currency since we're not all from the same world after all."

Toadette finished her glass of lemonade, burping loudly again, feeling the need to go as her stomach started growling, heading towards the port-a-potty. "Potty time for me again!" she claimed, blushing a bit as she grinned while grabbed her growling stomach.

"You have such cute antics, little girl." Whimsicott mentioned.

"Why thank you weird cotton girl!" Toadette responded as she walked into the port-a-potty.


	34. Chapter 34

Lilligant was selling lemonade with Whimsicott's help as usual, when a female Vanillite was next in line.

"Excuse me, do you sell ice pops?" the female Vanillite asked.

Lilligant gave her an odd look. "No. This is a lemonade stand."

The female Vanillite frowned, dropping her head in disappointment as she floated away.

"Hey wait!" Lilligant shouted. "You can use Ice Beam on this lemonade and freeze it into an ice pop!"

Vanillite lifted her head, smiling as she floated back to the stand. "Yay!" she blurted, paying for her lemonade before using Ice Beam on it, then licking and sucking on the frozen lemonace with glee.

Lilligant rubbed her chin with her leafy right hand. "Hmm...of course! Why didn't I think of it at the Winter section of Click Clock Wood? Lemon ice pops will be the next new thing we sell! And the best part is, it doesn't look like yellow snow!"

Whimsicott gasped, loving the idea. "Way to go Lil! That's why you're the bets when it comes to pee!"

Lilligant suddenly turned towards Whimsicott, glaring at her, offended by her use of the p-word. "Whimsy!"


	35. Chapter 35

Lilligant finished putting up a sign that says "Now selling lemonade ice pops!" by her lemonade stand. "There! Perfect!" she stated. "How are the frozen lemonade pops doing, Whimsy?"

Whimsicott opened the freezer that Lilligant bought with her lemonade money, seeing that the ice pop molds filled with lemonade on a stick were finished freezing. "Ready!"

"Yay!" Lilligant cheered.

Later, Toadette walked by, seeing the ice as her eyes lit up. "Oh goodie ice pops!" Toadette uttered in excitement. "I'd like an ice pop, weird plant girl!"

"My first customer!" Lilligant exclaimed excitedly as she took gave Toadette an ice pop, with Toadette handing her several green dollar bills as she started licking it with glee, enjoying the lemony taste.

"This lemon ice pop idea might actually work!" Whimsicott claimed with a smile. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them!"

Then, having spoken too soon, Toadette's tongue suddenly got stuck to the ice pop. "Uhhh, helh meh, My tonguh ihs htuck!" Toadette managed to say.

Lilligant sighed. "Little girl, you have to keep licking it! And...wait a minute, wouldn't your tongue only get stuck if it's cold?" Lilligant looked to the left, seeing a giant air conditioner that was blowing in Toadette's direction, causing her to shiver, still unable to remove her tongue from the ice pop. Wario was standing next to it, snickering.

"This is just a little something I picked up at Hairfire Peak's ICE SIDE!" Wario growled.

Lilligant groaned in annoyance. "Whimsy!"

Whimsicott jumped over Lilligant, preparing to use Hurricane on Wario again.

Wario stepped back a bit, "D'oh I'm about to miss..."


	36. Chapter 36

Toadette walked out of the port-a-potty next to the lemonade stand, sighing of relief after baking a lot of brownies, feeling very empty. "Gosh. That lemonade really washes things down..."

Lilligant rubbed her head in confusion. "Umm, little girl, you were in there for a long time, and you really seemed to have dropped a lot in there."

Toadette rubbed her stomach, feeling a lot lighter than usual. "I know. What was in that lemonade anyway? And why didn't it taste as sweet as it used to?"

Lilligant rubbed her head with her leafy right arm. "Gosh, I don't know! All I did was add the right amount of sugar!" Lilligant claimed, picking up a bag.

Whimsicott took a look at the bag, then realized something as she facepalmed herself. "That's not sugar! That's fiber!"

Lilligant looked at the bag, realizing Whimsicott was right. "**D'oh I missed** the bag!


	37. Chapter 37

Minerva Mink was walking by the lemonade stand, smiling as she got in the mood for some nice, refeshing lemonade. "Oh this looks nice! Much better than tacos and more refreshing than pretzels that are soggy, which seems odd."

Lilligant saw Minerva, pouring a glass of lemonade and proving the bendy straw and lemon slice on the side as usual. "Here you go miss! Enjoy!"

Minerva took the glass and started slurping it through the bendy straw, smiling as she stopped for a moment. "Gosh! This is great lemonade! Much better than that canned stuff."

Lilligant rubbed the back of her head, blushing a bit. "I get that a lot."

Minerva finished her glass of lemonade, looking around aimlessly as she laced it down. "By the way, have you seen Wilfred?"

Lilligant rubbed her head in confusion. "Wilfred? I don't know anyone named Wilfred."

Minerva gave Lilligant an odd expression. "I'm sorry I asked then." Minerva simply walked away sexually, with Wilfred popping out from behind the port-a-potty, seeing Minverva's sexy walk.

"Miverna! Wait for me!" Wilfred followed along, with Minerva smiling as they held hand, walking away together as Minverva waited patiently for the next full moon.


	38. Chapter 38

Lilligant had returned from Luigi's Mansion, cowering in fear, being very relieved to be back in Seaside Hill.

"So...many...ghosts..." Lilligant stuttered. "And they're not even any ghosts that we know!"

Whimsicott patted Lilligant on the shoulder, smiling. "Don't worry. We're back in Seaside Hill."

Lilligant took a bleep breath, relaxing. "Yeah."

Whimsicott frowned, looking back at the area they passed through. "By the way, you dropped lemonade back there."

Lilligant sighed, recovering from the trauma she encountered earlier. "That's ok. We can just make more!"

Whimsicott looked to her sides, closing in on Lilligant. "Umm...not _that_ kind of lemonade."


	39. Chapter 39

Lilligant was relaxing, having sold lots of lemonade today as she was lying down by a tree. Whimsicott came by as Lilligant noticed her. "Oh hi Whimsy. How's it going?"

Whimsicott glanced back for a few moments. "I got back from Relicanth's Soggy Pretzel stand. He's not doing so well as to how many customer he has."

Lilligant stood up, feeling relaxed as she stretched her arms in the air. "Well, that's too bad for him. Soggy Pretzels arn't exactly something you can get anywhere else. But boy are they tasty!"

Whimsicott crossed her arms, looking to the west. "Right. You think maybe he'll get more customers if he started selling dry pretzels for once?"

Relicanth suddenly appeared from behind a palm tree. "You Relican't be serious! Dry pretzels? Really?"

The two grass-type females noticed Relicanth, with Whimsicott walking up to him. "Yeah. At least those are more normal."

Annoyed by her comment, Relicanth used Water Gun on Whimsicott, who got peeved as she shook it off, drying herself off as her cotton wool coat suddenly puffed up. "My reputation for selling soggy pretzels will not be ruined by such a thing as dry pretzels!"

Then, all of a sudden, Lilligant's stomach grumbled loudly, prompting her to rub her stomach. "Hey Reli, do you have any more of those soggy pretzels? My tummy sure could use some food!"

"Coming right up!" Relicanth went back to his soggy pretzel stand to get some.


	40. Chapter 40

Lilligant was relaxing after a hard day's work of selling lemonade, while Whimsicott was counting the money they made.

"Look, Lil! We made so much money today!" Whimsicott mentioned.

Lilligant simply kept relaxing as she spoke. "Please, Whimsy. It's not about the money, it's about the happiness we bring to others when they get a taste of our sweet lemonade!"

Whimsicott put down the money, getting a thought. "If it's not about the money, then why don't you just give away lemonade for free?"

**"NO!"** Lilligant screamed, suddenly becoming enraged as she quickly got up and grabbed Whimsicott by her body, staring at her. "I get hungry from time to time! I need to be able to keep my tummy satisfied! And I can't do that if I have no money at all!"

Then, Lilligant's tummy growled, prompting her to release Whimsicott and place her leaf arms on it. "I could go for something yummy right now! A soggy pretzel ought to do it for me!"

Whimsicott sighed in displeasure, getting a bit tired of Lilligant's semi-cute antics that seemed stereotypical amongst many cute girls in fics like this.


	41. Chapter 41

Meloetta floated to Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, a smile on her face as Lilligant and Whimsicott looked at her in an odd way.

"Hi Melly." Lilligant greeted. "What's got you so happy?"

Meloetta bent down a bit, proudly releasing a loud tuba toot from her tuba butt. "Oh I don't know. Today just feels great!"

Whimsicott gasped, not knowing how Meloetta wasn't embarassed by her fart. "Good Arceus, Mel! What's up with you?"

Meloetta released a 30 second trombone fart, smiling and not noticing the other Pokemon behind her that ran off to get away from the smell. "Today just feels like a great day to let loose and go with the wind, that's all!"

Lilligant waved her leaf arm in front of her as the smell lingered towards her. "Literally."

Meloetta blushed a bit, letting out a cute little trumpet toot. "Anyway, one lemonade please!" she asked, placing Pokedollars on the counter, prompting Lilligant to prepare a glass for her.

"Hey Mel, why exactly are you so cheery today? Have you been spending time with Toadette? And did Daisy get to you?"

Meloetta placed her paddle shaped hands on her tuba butt, which released more loud farts as Meloetta spoke. "It turns out I'm not the only one with a tuba butt! It just makes me so happy to not be alone!"

Whimsicott tilted her head in awe. "Wow. Lucky you."

Lilligant came back with Meloetta's glass of lemonade as Meloetta took it, sipped it down as she burped loudly in Lilligant's face, her burp sounding like a trombone.

"Heh heh. Excuse me!" Meloetta commented, floating away as she released several silent but deadly farts that sounded more like a flute.

"That Meloetta." Whimsicott mentioned. "When she's not pleasuring herself in icing, you never know what she will do next."

Lilligant looked at Meloetta as she floated away. "I know, right?"


	42. Chapter 42

Lilligant was selling lemonade along with Whimsicott who was helping as usual. "Hey Whimsy..."

"Yes Lil?" Whimsicott responded.

"I noticed something. Not much crazy stuff happens around here. I mean, stuff does happen, but not like at that taco stand run by that purple man. Mostly we just make lemonade and sell it. This stand and this fic seem to run like almost normal."

Whimsicott looked around, seeing that no one was around. "You're right. Plus no one's lining up at our stand like usual."

A male Piranha Plant passed by, noticing the conversation between the two female grass types. "That's because they're all headed to the Grand Opening of Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor, as am I."

Lilligant and Whimsicott suddenly looked at each other in rejoice. "Popcorn!?" They both claim in unison, before they both ran off as Lilligant put up a closed sign next to the stand, the Piranha Plant watching them as he followed them.


	43. Chapter 43

Lilligant and Whimsicott were returning to their lemonade stand, both of them carrying buckets of popcorn from Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor.

"I can't believe every one of the most recent recurring characters in the stories by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus were there for the grand opening!" Whimsicott mentioned while happily munching down on popcorn.

"I know!" Lilligant exclaimed, also munching on popcorn with a smile. "It was amazing!"

"Oh yeah, and don't forget! Popcorn is a salty snack. It will make people want to drink more, which means more business for us!" Whimsicott pointed out.

Lilligant rolled her eyes in slight disagreement. "Oh Whimsy. Popcorn isn't naturally salty. You need to add the salt. Popcorn alone is healthy for you."

Whimsicott slapped her forehead, regretting her confused comment. "Oh yeah..."

"Besides, are people really going to come to me after that?" Lilligant remarked, looking around. Then she saw Toadette, who was enjoying a bag of nacho cheese flavored popcorn.

"Oh dear gosh...this nacho cheese popcorn is making my poor mouth hot!" Toadette uttered through gasps and sighs as she wafted her mouth, trying to cool down. "And I'm thirsty too! If only I had something to drink!"

Whimsicott smiled wittedly. "Go ahead, Lil. Reel her in."

Toadette noticed the lemonade stand nearby. "Excuse me, weird plant girl, I would like some lemonade please!"

Lilligant kindly prepared a glass of lemonade for Toadette, who paid for it as usual. "Here you go. And by the way little girl, my name is Lilligant!"

"Yeah...I'm not familiar with your world. Sorry." Toadette commented as she sipped her lemonade, walking away.


	44. Chapter 44

Lilligant and Whimsicott were selling lemonade as usual, when the saw that Meloetta was next in line.

"Oh hi Melly!" Whimsicott greeted. "Fancy a bit lemonade today?"

Meloetta giggled a bit. "Yes, and also, I came to let you know that I've got an Ice Cream Parlor set up just north of here!"

Whimsicott rubbed her head. "North? You sure it's not south? I mean-"

"Don't worry about that, Whimsy. Direction can be contradictable depending on the author. But I'm sure we'll all get the right idea soon." Lilligant stated. "And oh my! An Ice Cream Parlor?"

Meloetta smiled and nodded. "Yes. You should check it out sometime. In the meantime, one lemonade please!" she asked, paying with several green Pokedollar bills."

"Ok I will!" Lilligant agreed as she gave Meloetta her lemonade, who sipped it with glee as she floated north.


	45. Chapter 45

Lilligant and Whimsicott were at Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlor, both of them licking ice cream with glee as Meloetta happily took their money which they used to pay.

"Didn't I tell you that you'd enjoy it?" Meloetta commented with a happy expression.

"Boy, did you!" Lilligant stated, continually licking her ice cream with joy.

"You sure did!" Whimsicott commented, also happily enjoying her ice cream.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Because this is just the beginning!" Meloetta stated, returning to get more ice cream.


	46. Chapter 46

Keldeo walked up to Lilligant at her lemonade stand along with Whimsicott, wondering what they were doing. "Hey, we're you two getting ice cream at Meloetta's ice cream parlor?"

Lilligant and Whimsicott looked at each other for a moment. "Yes we have." Lilligant responded.

"Ok then." Keldeo walked away, leaving the grass type duo perplexed.

"What was the point of that?" Lilligant wondered.

"I don't know." Whimsicott commented.


	47. Chapter 47

Lilligant was seeking lemonade to a line of customers with Whimsicott's help as usual, when Lopunny was next in line.

"Oh hi Lopsy! What's up-sy?" Lilligant joked, giggling as she did.

Lopunny giggled too. "Good one, Lil! One lemonade please!"

"Absolute-sy!" Lilligant giggled while smiling as she poured Lopunny a fresh glass of lemonade.

"Oh Lil you're such a card-sy!" Lopunny commented, smiling as well. Lopunny sipped her lemonade with pride.

"Oh you know I try!" Lilligant smiled, both girls laughing as Whimsicott watched them, smiling as well.

"Yes! That's what I like to see!" Whimsicott claimed as she continued squeezing more lemons while using Razor Leaf to cut up some thin lemon slices for the glass corners.


	48. Chapter 48

Lilligant was selling lemonade to several Waddlewings, who paid them with Super Acorns.

"Gosh darn! These acorns arn't much of payment!" Lilligant complained.

Whimsicott sighed, tired of Lilligant's complaints. "It's all they have."

Suddenly, Nabbit swooped by, both grass type girls gasping in shock as Nabbit nabbed a glass of lemonade, accidently dropping a P-Acorn as he ran off. Lilligant picked up the P-Acorn, looking at it and smiling, loving the way it looks.

"Now that's a payment!" Lilligant cheered with glee, much to Whimsicott's sighing.

"Come on-a! I caught Nabbit! Where's my P-Acorn!?" Mario complained, being next to the end level castle with a Toad after having caught Nabbit.

"Sorry, but I lost it!" Toad admitted.


	49. Chapter 49

Lilligant was roaming around Click Clock Wood along with Whimsicott, wondering where Meloetta, Fred the Fish and Amy Rose were.

"Lil, just because they're getting 100 chapters each and we're only getting 50 doesn't mean you need to go out here and congratulate them!" Whimsicott pointed out. "And besides, who's watching the stand?"

Lilligant looked at her, then smiled and looked to her side deviously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mewtwo in his new form was protecting the lemonade stand with a barrier, having been hired by Lilligant to protect it from anyone, especially Wario, who was trying to get in, but failed, much to his annoyance.


	50. Chapter 50

_Looks like we reached the 50th chapter! This is the first time one of my stories gets this many chapters. Enjoy this._

"Check it out, Whimsy! We've reached the 50th chapter of this fanfic!"

Whimsicott looked around. "It seems we have! What are you going to do for it?"

Lilligant took a pitcher of lemonade, taking out a baster and slowly pouring several drops into it. "Oh you'll see!" Lilligant winked, continuing to fill the pitcher, drop by drop.

"Umm, Lil, why don't you just pour in all the lemonade at once?" Whimsicott suggested, seeing that Lilligant was going one drop at a time.

"No!" Lilligant responded, raising her voice a bit.

"Fine. Have it your way." Whimsicott finished, crossing her arms as she rolled her eyes.

_**To be continued...in another fanfic (just this chapter)**_


	51. Chapter 51

Lilligant was gladly serving lemonade to her fellow customers as usual, humming to herself as Whimsicott noticed Lilligant's very happy mood, making an odd expression in response to it.

"Hey Lil, you're awfully optomistic today."

Lilligant giggled in response. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

Whimsicott looked to the side, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, you're not usually this happy. Have you been spending too much time with Toadette again?" Whimsicott then noticed that Lilligant was serving lemonade to Toadette, ignoring her. "Lil?"

"Enjoy!" Lilligant stated in a gleeful expression.

"Thank you!" Toadette giggled as she slurped her glass of lemonade through her bendy straw, letting out a cute, satisfying burp followed by giggling with each sip.

"That Toadette. She's just so cute!" Lilligant claimed, overcome by Toadette's cuteness. "I sure would love to spend time with her!"

Whimsicott sighed, realizing what Lilligant's problem was. "Well you could, but we both have a job to do at this stand."

"Then take over for me, will ya?" Lilligant asked, before walking away alongside Toadette and her cuteness, leaving Whimsicott alone with the rest of the customers.

"Well just great!" Whimsicott sighed as she was left to serve lemonade to Lilligant's thirsty customers on her own, much to her annoyment.


	52. Chapter 52

Lilligant and Whimsicott decided to take a break from their lemonade stand, both of them being at Petey's Popcorn Parlor.

"Y'know Lil, I wouldn't be surprised if they had lemonade flavored popcorn here." Whimsicott mentioned.

Lilligant scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Oh please Whimsy. Even if they did, it's no substitute for the real thing. Popcorn is a food after all. It won't quench thirst like my delicious, nutritious lemonade."

Meanwhile...

"Lemonade flavored popcorn for you!" Petey stated, handing a bag of it to Toadette.

"Thank you Mister Petey!" Toadette thanked cutely as she tried some of the lemonade-flavored popcorn, moaning with delight. "Gosh, that sure is sweet!" she claimed, before letting out a satisfying belch that made her giggle.


	53. Chapter 53

Gay Luigi walked up to Lilligant's Lemonade Stand. "Excuse me, I hope you made lotsa spaghetti!"

Lilligant tilted her head, staring oddly at Gay Luigi. "We only sell lemonade here!"

Gay Luigi froze up, then he suddenly started shaking, then exploded as lotsa spaghetti went everywhere.

"That was weird!" Whimsicott pointed out as she removed lotsa spaghetti off of her.

"Boy isn't it!" Lilligant stated, being completely covered in lotsa spaghetti.


	54. Chapter 54

"Hey Whimsy!" Lilligant notified.

"What is it, Lil?" Whimsicott asked.

Lilligant looked up as she spoke. "This fanfic's rating got bumped up to T for Teen!"

"It did? No surprise..." Whimsicott stated.

Lilligant turned her head in surprise. "What do you mean no surprise?"

Whimsicott sighed as she turned her own head back. "Well, this fanfic does have a lot of things that make it worth being rated teen."

Lilligant gasped, placing her right leaf over her mouth. "Like what?"

Meloetta suddenly appeared visibly out of nowhere, having heard everything. "Well, remember the day you first opened this stand? I accidentally drank a glass of actual urine! Even though the author described it as lemonade just to fool the readers for the time being."

"And people love your lemonade so much, they're urinating more, and it's why we bought that port-a-potty." Whimsicott pointed out. "Not to mention that one chapter when I was urinating on a bush...and then some..."

Lilligant blushed a bit, looking down as she rubbed her two leaves together. "And one time I did urinate a LOT...maybe you're right."

"Exactly. Not to mention that the author sometimes tries to make these chapters as lighthearted as possible because of the rating." Whimsicott mentioned.

"So this is how it's gonna be now?" Meloetta wondered.

"Guess so." Lilligant decided.

Meloetta smiled as she took out a carton of icing, taking the lid off and placing her paddle shaped hand in, taking the icing and-

"STOP!" Lilligant blurted.

Meloetta stopped. "What?"

"This is rated Teen, Meloetta. Not Mature!" Lilligant corrected her.

"Sorry..." Meloetta frowned as she placed her icing covered, paddle shaped hand in her mouth, sucking on it with sorrow.

"Right. Let's continue!" Whimsicott declared as she pulled out a basket of lemons, getting ready to squeeze them as Lilligant resumed her post. "You want some lemonade, Meloetta?"

"Do I!" Meloetta exclaimed with glee.


	55. Chapter 55

Whimsicott handed Lilligant a pitcher as Lilligant took it.

"Boy, nothing like another pitcher of this sweet pee...I MEAN, lemonade, to bring more smiles and joy to the world!" Lilligant claimed with glee.

"Umm yeah about that..." Whimsicott stopped as she look down, her hands behind her back.

Lilligant took a closer look at the pitcher and noticed it was filled with green lemonade. "Whimsy! This is limeade!" Lilligant yelled.

"Sorry Lil, we ran out of lemons." Whimsicott stated.

"Whimsy, when life gives you lemons, you literally make lemonade, but when life gives you limes, what do you do?" Lilligant asked her innocently.

"You make limeade!" Whimsicott claimed.

Lilligant forced the pitcher back to Whimsicott's hands. "YOU GET MORE LEMONS!" Lilligant yelled, disliking the idea of selling limeade.

"Gosh, Lil calm down! You sound like Relicanth after you mention dry pretzels to him!"

"Oh sorry about that." Lilligant blushed, rubbing the back of her head with her right leaf.


	56. Chapter 56

Sheek (who was disguised as Moustafa) waddled over to Lilligant and her lemonade stand. "Someone who gives nice things is nice, yes, very nice. Nice girls get told nice stuff."

"That's...nice." Lilligant remarked.

Whimsicott saw Sheek, dropping her basket of lemons in disbelief as she picked one up, smiling for some odd reason.

"But I don't have anything I can give you...except the satisfaction of having bought high quality lemonade of mine for a fair price!" Lilligant admitted.

"I do!" Whimsicott claimed as she handed a lemon over to Sheek.

"Oh heavenly! A Lemon! The nicest of nice things!" Sheek exclaimed. "You have proven you're nice by giving me the nicest of nice things."

"You're welcome!" Whimsicott replied with a gleeful expression.

"Since you're so nice, I'll tell you the nicest of nice things." Sheek stated softly.

"What's that?" Lilligant asked.

"There's a hidden lemon orchard a few miles to the east of here. It only exists now because I brought it up due to the author not having a better idea."

Lilligant and Whimsicott looked at each other, then at Sheek. "Thanks, Mr. Moustafa!" they both thanks in unison as they ran to the east, leaving Mr. Moustafa in a state of surprise.

"How did they get my real name?" Sheek wondered.

Then, Toadette walked by, seeing and overhearing Sheek. "Umm, I didn't tell them your name after Mario told me if that's what you're thinking!" she claimed, her hands behind her back as she swayed back and forth, trying to look innocent.


	57. Chapter 57

Lilligant and Whimsicott were relaxing after a hard day of selling lemonade.

"Hey Lil, I just realized something." Whimsicott mentioned.

"What is it?" Lilligant asked.

Whimsicott looked to the west of Seaside Hill. "We seem to have it easy. Waluigi does not."

"So? I'm pretty sure Relicanth, Petey and Meloetta have it easy too...as do we." Lilligant stated.

Wario walked by, purposely ignoring the lemonade stand next to him.

"Oh no not him!" Lilligant shouted, before using Razor Leaf at him. Wario quickly noticed, and ran off.

"Do'h I missed!" Lilligant shouted.


	58. Chapter 58

Lilligant hummed merrily to herself, polishing the counter of her lemonade stand, when she saw Whimsicott, who was wearing a drink hat that had glasses of lemonade on each side. "Oh hi Whimsy! Nice hat!"

Whimsicott smiled in response to Lilligant's compliment as she took a sip of lemonade through the drink hat's straws. "Thanks! I got it at that artifact base owned by that towering mummified talking cactus!"

Lilligant rubbed her chin with her right leaf. "Really? So that hat is old?"

Whimsicott nodded. "Quite old! He said it belonged to someone who was number one! And that I was born to wear this hat!"

"So that makes you number one then?" Lilligant wondered.

"Guess so." Whimsicott assumed as she hummed to herself, sipping lemonade from her drink hat with glee. "Anyway, let's get back to selling lemonade like always!"


	59. Chapter 59

Lilligant was counting up the money she and Whimsicott made that day with their lemonade stand. "Fourteen thousand six hundred fifty...THREE? That's a Pokedollar short!" Lilligant exclaimed, bursting into tears as she placed her hands on her leaves, crying loudly as tears poured down her leaves.

"Lil, it's only a Pokedollar." Whimsicott mentioned, trying to comfort her.

"You don't understand!" Lilligant snapped at Whimsicott. "It's money that keeps this stand running. It's money that keeps your cotton fluffy. It's money that keeps Waluigi annoyed by two gassy gals."

Lilligant waved her leaves in the air, the area around her stand filled with bandages. "It's money that paid for all those repairs from Eggman robot attacks!"

"Since when did we-" Whimsicott trailed off, thinking back to the time the stand was attacked by Egg Pawns. "Never mind."

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"A lemonade stand? That's one of the most common moneymakers ever! Why would the author ever go with this? And why can't the author hold back his urge to write fetish related stuff here? It's almost always the pee jokes with this! And this chapter alone is a ripoff from a yellow sponge and a cheap krab! What the hell!"_


	60. Chapter 60

Lilligant was busy with her lemonade stand as usual when Pancham came swooping down which caught her off guard, posing triumphantly as he took out the leaf in his mouth.

"One glass of your finest lemonade, please! I could use the energy!" Pancham stated.

"Sure thing!" Lilligant poured a glass of lemonade for Pancham, who eagerly paid for it as he took it and gulped it down, throwing the glass aside, making another cool pose as he did.

"Wow you're one feisty little panda, arn't you?" Lilligant stated, giggling a bit and placing her leaves over her mouth.

"Yes I am!" Pancham claimed. "And now that my thirst has been quenched, I'm headed to that Power Plant to see how Helioptile is doing! And maybe visit Gogoat and Fletching before going back to that region of ours that portrays Paris!"

"Say, what is that region called, anyway?" Lilligant asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out! Most likely what the Japanese call it, and then what everyone else calls it!" Pancham mentioned as he jumped up and swooped away.

Whimsicott stepped out from behind Lilligant. "Say, what was that all about?"

"Oh just another thirsty customer that we've never met before." Lilligant pointed out.

"That panda sure was cute!" Whimsicott stated, giggling a bit. "Can't wait to see what his evolved form looks like!"


	61. Chapter 61

_So, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus is currently obsessed with Back to the Future, eh?_

* * *

Lilligant was about to open her lemonade stand, but Whimsicott was nowhere to be found.

"Gosh darn it, where are you, Whimsy?" Lilligant desperately stated. "I can't run this stand without your help!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Whimsicott's house, Whimsicott was on a phone with Emmett Brown.

"Wait a minute, Doc! Are you telling little ol' me that it's eight-twenty five?" Whimsicott exclaimed.

"Precisely!" Emmett responsed.

"Dear Arceus! I'm late for school!" Whimsicott exclaimed, meaning Lilligant's Lemonade Stand when she said school as she quickly floated into the air, letting the wind blow her all the way to Seaside Hill as _The Power of Love_ played in the background.


	62. Chapter 62

Lilligant waited impatiently outside her lemonade stand's port-a-potty, feeling the need to go herself as she bounced up and down. "Come on, Whimsy! You've been in there for half an hour!"

"I'm sorry Lil, but I accidently floated into one of that new power plant's electrical cables, and the resulting shock has shorted out my bladder!" Whimsicott mentioned from inside.

"Well how long until you're back to normal?" Lilligant asked.

"Lakithunder told me, probably a couple of hours or so!" Whimsicott mentioned.

Lilligant moaned in pain, not being able to hold in her pee anymore, or the fact that she would have to wait a few hours. "Oh that's just great!" Lilligant quickly took an empty glass, placing it underneath her dress while hiding behind her stand, hoping that no one else was nearby.


	63. Chapter 63

Lilligant was trying to make more lemonade as usual, but couldn't as it was quite windy in Seaside Hill today, and Whimsicott was having fun floating in the wind.

"Hey Whimsy, I could use your help down here!" Lilligant shouted.

"Sorry Lil! I'm a bit busy at the moment!" Whimsicott shouted back, laughing heartedly as the wind carried her around.

Meanwhile, Toadette was watching from the side. "Boy, it sure must be nice to ride the wind for once rather than watch Daisy break it!"

"It sure makes me think about how sometimes I should just let loose and go with the wind. In this case, literally!" Lilligant claimed.

"Well you could, if you could use that dress of yours to be blown by the wind!" Toadette suggested as she used her pigtails to fly up into the air, letting herself be blown around as she and Whimsicott laughed together.

"Could I?" Lilligant wondered. Suddenly, a gust of wind flew underneath Lilligant's dress, puffing it up as Lilligant quickly floated into the air, much to her surprise. "Oh my Arceus!"

"Looks like Lilligant's spirits have been lifted!" Whimsicott mentioned as the three girls laughed together, their worries being blown away in the wind along with themselves.


	64. Chapter 64

Bianca stopped by Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, letting out a cute little poot as she looked around.

"Oh my gosh! I should could go for some lemonade that's not from a can!"

Lilligant and Whimsicott popped up, horrified when they saw Bianca.

"Oh no not her! My friend Lopunny told us about her! She's a farting menace!" Lilligant stated, hiding bebind the stand in fear.

"Don't worry Lil! I'll take care of her!" Whimsicott prepared to use Hurricane, when Meloetta appeared behind her.

"No! Don't do anything to her! She's a friend of mine!" Meloetta forewarned. "She may literally stink, but she's amazing at what she does!"

Lilligant raised her head up from behind the stand. "Really?"

"Yeah! There's no reason to be afraid of me!" Bianca told them.

"O-Ok..." Lilligant cautiously poured a glass of lemonade. "That'll be 100 Pokedollars!"

Bianca gleefully place 100 Pokedollars on the stand counter, taking her lemonade and walking off, sipping it while farting to her delight as Meloetta followed, sniffing a carton of icing to avoid smelling Bianca's flatulence.

"At least she's not Amy Rose...or Daisy." Whimsicott pointed out.

"Or the New Gassy airhead Lola from the Looney Tunes Show Universe." mentioned Lilligant.


	65. Chapter 65

Whimsicott screamed loudly as she ran towards Lilligant, who was at her lemonade stand, brewing up another pitcher of lemonade.

"Oh Whimsy! You'd here! That's great because I need-" before Lilligant could finish, Whimsicott grabbed the pitcher and gulped it down, panting heavily with her tongue sticking out, frantically waving her hand in front of it.

"Whimsy! I was going to sell that lemonade!" Lilligant repined, her hands on her hips. "Why must you drink our profits?"

Whimsicott sighed of relief, grabbing her stomach, which was growling at her. "Sorry, Lil! But I decided to try one of Waluigi's tacos, and boy are they spicy!"

Lilligant placed her hand over her mouth, gasping in awe. "Oh my! You've never had one of his tacos before? Don't you know they also make you gassy?"

Whimsicott's stomach growled loudly as she moaned in pain. "Really? No wonder Daisy and Toadette are always so-" Whimsicott burped loudly, making her gasp as she covered her mouth in embarassment. "Excuse me!"

"Gassy?" Lilligant finished for her.

Whimsicott burped loudly again. "Yeah! Who knew-URP-tacos could induce so much-UURRRP-gas!"

"Yeah." Lilligant looked up. "The tacos that the purple skinny guy sells are tasty, but they can really fill you up with belches and poots!"

Whimsicott farted loudly, making her gasp and blush at once. "Oh my! Excuse my gassiness!"

Lilligant giggled. "Gosh! I never realized how laughable gas can sometimes be! No wonder Toadette is so cute! I don't know why the purple man doesn't see it that way!"

Whimsicott released a cute little poot, her face cheeks turning red. "Who cares! He's a mischievous cheat who Toadette and Daisy just so happen to like!"

You're right, Whimsy! Hee hee!" Lilligant giggled, her leaves by her mouth as she and Whimsicott laughed together.


	66. Chapter 66

Gumball and Darwin walked by Lilligant's Lemonade Stand.

"Hey Gumball, you want to drink some lemonade before we to off doing something stupid that we'll get in trouble for and then not learn our lesson?" Darwin told him.

"I would, but we don't want Anais to have an accident." Gumball stated.

Darwin rubbed his head. "What does she have to do with this?" he placed his hands on his fishy hips. "She's not even with us."

Gumball patted Darwin on the back. "Don't be silly, Darwin. Knowing this author, something like that is going to happen."

Then, a flushing sound was heard, as Anais stepped out of Lilligant's port-a-potty with a rolled up newspaper in her hand. "Thanks for the refreshing lemonade, miss plant girl!"

Lilligant gleefully waved at her. "Anytime, little girl!"

Gumball and Darwin dropped their jaws in discontent.

"She's never gonna have an accident now, is she?" Gumball muttered.

"Nope. We don't have her to have one, yet we want her to have one because we laugh our asses off. Ironic, isn't it?" Darwin stated.

"You know, I'm surprised you two figured that out." Anais told them, overhearing their conversation as she passed by them.


	67. Chapter 67

While Lilligant and Whimsicott continued making lemonade as usual, the Mayor of Townsville shows up unexpectedly.

"Excuse me, weird plant girls, do you have any pickled lemons?" he asked.

Lilligant and Whimsicott eyeballed him in an odd way.

"Pickled lemons? Who in their right minds would want that?" Lilligant gasped, a bit disgusted.

"No sir, we don't." stated Whimsicott.

The Mayor's left eye twitched. "But I'm...THE MAYOR OF TOWNSVILLE!" he yelled out into the air.

"Sir, this isn't Townsville. It's Seaside Hill!" stated Whimsicott, crossing her arms.

"It is?" the Mayor rubbed his head in thought. "Then I'm... THE MAYOR OF SEASIDE HILL!...and you have to get me pickled lemons."

Lilligant placed her leaves on her hips. "Ok this is going nowhere! Buy some lemonade, or beat it, weirdo!"

"I'll just pickle my own lemons then." the Mayor walked away without another word.

Lilligant grinned. "We'll never see that sucker again."

Whimsicott gave Lilligant a light shove. "You're terrible." she sarcastically stated as the two of them laughed heartedly.


	68. Chapter 68

Lilligant was making more lemonade as usual, when suddenly the Aquabats popped out of nowhere.

"Halt, weird plant girl!" M.C. Bat Commander stated. "There's a giant monster coming this way! Step aside and we will stop it!"

Lilligant heavily sighed. "Really? You guys? Now I know this author is out of ideas!"

"Here it comes!" Crash McLarson yelled.

Dry Bowser showed up. "One lemonade please, weird plant girl!"

"It's the monster! Aquabats! Attack!" Bat Commander yelled as he and the other Aquabats attacked Dry Bowser, who roared in response as he started shooting blue fire at them.

Lilligant just stared blankly at the large amount of climatical action in front of her. "Yep. The author just doesn't have it today."


	69. Chapter 69

Lilligant was busy dealing with a long line of customers at her stand, when Minerva Mink walked sexually past the line, the many male customers in the line dropping their jaws and their eyes being replaced by hearts as she passed by.

Minerva Mink stared at the male customers in the line, sighing as she abruptly turned, her large mink tail being blown to the side. "It's not pretty being me."

"Excuse me miss, you'll have to get in line like everyone else." Lilligant told her.

The other customers moved out of the way, all of them apparently being male with Yakko and Wakko being two of them with Dot being elsewhere as they all wanted to give the sexy Minerva a chance.

"I guess I'll have some lemonade. I'd have a taco, soggy pretzel, popcorn, or ice cream, but I dislike being gassy. It taints my sexy figure and sexy reputation."

"Ok then!" Lilligant poured a glass of lemonade.

Meanwhile, Daisy walked by, overhearing Minerva's comment. "Hey! There's nothing wrong with being both sexy and gassy! I'm sexy and I fart all the time! Heck, it makes me even sexier!" Daisy commented, a loud, tuba-liked art from her sexy butt proving her statement true.

Minerva used her hands to shield herself in disgust. "Not that kind of sexy! Get away from me!"

Daisy stuck her tongue out, heading to Waluigi's Taco Stand.

"Here's your lemonade, miss!" Lilligant handed Minerva her lemonade, who placed money on the counter as she walked away sexually, sipping it slowly.


	70. Chapter 70

Lilligant was laying down next to Whimsicott, her leaves behind her head as they both took a break from their lemonade stand.

"Boy, seventy chapters of lemonade sure earned me a break from all the craziness." Lilligant told herself.

"Tell me about it." Whimsicott told her, resting right on top of her wool. "Although craziness is what attracts attention."

"Y'know, Whimsy, I think we need more suspense." Lilligant pointed out.

"We've had suspense in the past since we've opened the stand, haven't we?"

"Yes, but suspense is exactly what keeps a reader's eyes glued to the story!" Lilligant pointed out, raising her right leaf.

"You're right! Just remember that craziness is not suspense." Whimsicott pointed out.


	71. Chapter 71

Lilligant and Whimsicott were making lemonade together as usual, when suddenly one of the nails for the lemonade stand sign fell on the counter, causing Whimsicott to shriek and run away from the stand.

"Whimsy, what's wrong? It's just a nail!" Lilligant told her.

"I know! But the same thing happened in Happy Tree Friends, and the sign fell, and-"

"Relax, Whimsy! Just because that show has mature rated stuff that I won't talk about because this fanfic is rated Teen, doesn't mean it will happen here and now!"

Suddenly, as a result of the loose nail that fell, the sign itself fell down, crushing Lilligant, which caused Whimsicott to scream, but the sign did bot hurt her in any way that characters in Happy Tree Friends get hurt, but rather turning into a pancake.

Whimsicott sighed of relief, wiping sweat off her forehead. "Thank Arceus this fanfic is only rated Teen."

Suddenly, Conker popped out of nowhere. "Aw man! I like that show!"

Lilligant got up, seemingly unscratched as she moved her stand sign aside. "Good thing I didn't lose an eye."

"That's _Eyes Cold_ humor right there, dude!" Conker joked as he ran off.

"Y'know, Whimsy, I think we need to stop worrying so much about this fanfic's rating." Lilligant mentioned.

Whimsicott crossed her arms in pout. "You're absolutely right." she muttered.


	72. Chapter 72

As Lilligant was handing a fresh glass of lemonade to a random female Budew, a golf ball came out of nowhere and landed inside the glass, spilling lemonade all over the place and frightening the Budew, who ran away as a result.

"Good Arceus! Where did that come from?" Lilligant wondered out loud, being covered in lemonade as she tried to dry herself off with her leaves.

Then, a Koopa showed up, grabbing the golf ball out of the glass. "Sorry about that! Me and Daisy are playing golf, and Seaside Hill just so happens to be a race course!"

"But it's not a Mario Kart race course!" Lilligant pointed out to him.

"We know. But it's a good place to play golf, what with its green hills and such."

Lilligant sighed, rubbing her forehead with her right leaf. "Yes, but there are several businesses being run here. Please don't give the others a reason to give you a run for your shell."

"Fine. Whatever." Koopa walked away, back to where Daisy was so their game of golf could continue.


	73. Chapter 73

Lilligant was making more lemonade, humming merrily to herself, when Godzilla himself stomped into the area, the ground shaking, stopping in front of the lemonade stand, getting Lilligant's attention.

"One lemonade please." Godzilla asked in a loud, monstrous voice that shook the area.

"Coming right up, Mr. Godzilla!" Lilligant innocently stated as she poured a glass while smiling gleefully. "Here you go!"

Godzilla picked up the glass of lemonade with two of his fingertips, which was tiny to him, and left a few green dollars on the stand counter, which were also tiny to him as he took the tiny glass and poured the lemonade on his tongue, drinking it.

"Thank you!" Godzilla thanks as he stomped away, the ground shaking as he did.

Whimsicott popped up, shuddering in fear. "Is...is he g-g-g-gone?" she stuttered.

Lilligant patted the terrified Whimsicott on the back, comforting her. "Of course, Whimsy."


	74. Chapter 74

Lilligant finished making a fresh batch of lemonade, when she saw a bat-like Dragon-type landing in front of the stand.

"Ooh! A new customer!" Lilligant exclaimed in glee, clapping her leaves together. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Noivern." the Dragon-type Bat Pokemon responded. "I came here from the Kalos region along with Vivillon, and I am here to get something to drink."

"Well, I just finished making a new batch of lemonade. Help yourself!" Lilligant waved her leaves in front of her.

"With pleasure." Noivern placed several wads of Pokedollars on the stand counter, taking multiple lemonade glasses and gulping them down, one after another.

Lilligant giggled to herself, placing her leaves by her mouth. "My my, you're one thirsty dragon bat, arn't you?"

"What did you expect? I need fuel!" Noivern placed down the empty glasses of lemonade and flew off.

"Boy, that sure was something, right Whimsy?" Lilligant turned around, surprised to see that Whimsicott was not around. "Whimsy...?"

Toadette walked by, seeing the confused Lilligant. "Oh, your cotton plant girl friend went off to fly with Vivillon."

"Really?" Lilligant wondered.

"Yep!" Toadette stated. "And on that note, one lemonade please!"

"Sure thing!" Lilligant gleefully complied, pouring a glass for the cute, pink humanoid mushroom girl, who paid for it and sipped it with glee.


	75. Chapter 75

Lilligant was humming merrily to herself while polishing her stand counter, while Whimsicott watched her, slightly confused.

"Umm Lil, why are you in such a good mood now?" Whimsicott asked. "You're not usually in this good a mood when cleaning the counter."

Lilligant stopped for a second. "Oh Whimsy, I'm just excited for the next set of Winter Games taking place in Sochi!"

Whimsicott gave Lilligant an odd look, tilting her head a bit. "And why?"

"Because, lots of people are going to be there! Which means we'll be able to sell lemonade to all of them!"

Whimsicott sighed, frowning as she thought about it. "But Lil, it's the Winter Olympics! Not the Summer Olympics. You have a better chance of selling lemonade, were it Summer. Plus, it'll be cold, which will freeze our lemonade."

Lilligant frowned, crouching down as she burst into tears. "You're so hurtful!" she cried.

Whimsicott patted Lilligant on the back, trying to solace her. "Don't worry! Maybe once we're there we can sell lemon flavored snow cones!"

Lilligant cried louder as Whimsicott suddenly realized what the idea of yellow snow was. "Ok ok sorry! We can sell lemonade-flavored Popsicles!"

Lilligant suddenly stopped crying, clapping her leaves together in excitement. "Oh yay! Everyone will love them!"

Whimsicott sighed in relief. "Great. That's settled."

Lilligant suddenly realized something else, turning to the west. "Although, I feel bad for Relicanth. He can't sell soggy pretzels there if they're frozen, and he hates the idea of selling dry pretzels."

Whimsicott slapped herself in annoyance. "Since when do you care about him?"

Lilligant gasped. "Because, Whimsy! His soggy pretzels are the best! It's that purple taco man I don't like."

Whimsicott giggled a bit. "Alrighty then!"


	76. Chapter 76

Whimsicott returned from Pizza Hut, being a bit dizzy as she lopsidedly walked back to the lemonade stand, holding her head with both her hands.

"Whimsy, are you ok?" Lilligant asked her.

Whimsicott shook her head, regaining her focus. "Oh I'm fine! I just rode Pizza Hut's new roller coaster, that's all."

Lilligant shook her head in disapproval. "Those people are going too far. What's next, a Rhedosaurus Ride?"

"Now that you mention it, it could happen." Whimsicott wondered.

"You're kidding, right? No one's going to get to ride something that rampages all over several Mario Kart tracks."

"Never underestimate the power than an author has!" Whimsicott blatantly stated.

Lilligant crossed her leaves. "Pizza Hut's never gonna go for that. They could as a one-time thing, but not as part of the long term. Infact, I bet it's not even gonna happen now that I've said too much."


	77. Chapter 77

Megaman jumped down out of nowhere in front of Lilligant, who finished making her seventh pitcher of lemonade.

"Good day! Would you like some lemonade?" Lilligant kindly asked.

Ignoring Lilligant, Megaman suddenly armed his arm cannon, charging it as he pointed it upwards towards the Rhedosaurus that was approaching behind Lilligant, firing it as the shot hit the Rhedosaurus directly, causing it to roar in rage as it stomped away in anger.

Megaman followed the Rhedosaurus as it continued rampaging through Seaside Hill.

"Lemonade doesn't come out of bladders, y'know!" Lilligant yelled, shaking her leaf in annoyance.

"Wouldn't it be something if someone from the Candy Kingdom could do that, though?" Whimsicott pointed out, standing next to her.

"I guess." Lilligant shrugged.


	78. Chapter 78

The Wii Fit Trainer appeared in front of Lilligant's Lemonade Stand as Lilligant was pouring more glasses of lemonade.

"Good afternoon, m'am! Do you want some lemonade?" Lilligant kindly asked her.

"Certainly, miss plant girl." Wii Fit Trainer took a glass of lemonade and sipped it down.

"Lemonade is a good way to get a little boost whenever you need to get more fit!" Lilligant pointed out.

"Yes it is. Thank you!" Wii Fit Trainer jogged away, disappearing quickly without a trace.


	79. Chapter 79

Lilligant saw Elvira walking towards her lemonade stand, slapping her face with her right leaf in annoyance. "The author ran out of ideas again? Why doesn't he just take a break instead of uploading another chapter?"

Elvira scoffed as she took a glass of lemonade. "Oh relax. I just came to b some lemonade because I'm tired from all the dancing I did." She took several glasses, then sipped them down. "Thanks again!" she stated as she ran off.

Lilligant crossed her leaves in annoyance. "That mimic sure isn't gonna be tired of dancing once all that lemonade reaches her bladder."

"Oh anyone with a Reggie'd body will surely love to see that." Whimsicott pointed out as she took the wad of dollar bills that was on the counter.

Lilligant blatantly raised her right leaf. "But no more Aquabats!"


	80. Chapter 80

Lilligant and Whimsicott noticed a herd of Chargin' Chucks approaching their lemonade stand.

"Look, Whimsy! A group of football players who are coming to our lemonade stand because they're thisty from all the football that they've played!" Lilligant gleefully claimed, waving her right leaf at them.

"Umm, Lil...they're not coming to drink lemonade!" Whimsicott exclaimed, backing in fear as the Chargin' Chucks got closer.

Lilligant watched as they got closer, still charging towards the stand. "Dear Arceus...!"

Lilligant shrieked, ducking and pushing Whimsicott aside as the Chargin' Chucks trampled over the lemonade stand, smashing it to bits.

"Those football playing meanies!" Lilligant cried as she blatantly burst into tears, her leaves over her eyes as waterfalls came out.

"What are they even doing here? They haven't been around since the 90's! Or so I've heard." Whimsicott wondered.

Lilligant stopped crying and rubbed her head in thought. "You mean back when no one even knew we existed?"

Whimsicott nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah."

"I guess they've found their way into this three-dimensional world from the two-dimensional world that they previously lived in." Lilligant shrugged.

"I guess." Whimsicott shrugged in compliance.


	81. Chapter 81

Whimsicott returned, holding a cup of coffee that she bought from Brewster's Roost.

"Whimsy, what's that?" Lilligant asked.

Whimsicott was vibrating a little, talking rather quickly. "It's coffee that got this from Brewster's Roost! Isn't coffee great? It is especially when it's hot!"

Lilligant placed her leaves on Whimsicott's shoulders. "Whimsy! Don't you know coffee makes you hyper? It's partly why I stick to lemonade."

Whimsicott thought to herself as her body kept vibrating. "Gee, maybe I should of asked for a decaf. You know decaf won't make you hyper? It's not regular coffee! Regular coffee makes you hyper. It also-"

Lilligant covered Whimsicott's mouth. "Whimsy! Relax! You're starting to sound like New Lola."

Whimsicott took several deep breaths, putting her cup of coffee aside. "Sorry. I'm just too hyper! I could use some lemonade to calm my nerves."

"No problem!" Lilligant happily poured a fresh glass. "Here you go! On the house!"


	82. Chapter 82

Luigi ran up to Lilligant's Lemonade Stand while Lilligant was pouring more glasses.

"Hey! One lemonade please!" Luigi asked.

Lilligant gave Luigi a glass. "Sure thing, mister!"

"Can I pay you in gold coins?" Luigi asked, placing a stack of gold coins on the counter.

"Absolutely! As long as its money, it's fine!" Lilligant stated, accepting the gold coins without a second thought.

Luigi sipped his lemonade. "Good. Nabbit's been robbing me and other Mushroom Houses lately, and he's supposed to help me when me and those other two Toads go on an adventure! Ironic, isn't it?"

"I thought that giant ugly mushroom-shaped thing and big bomb with the stupid mustache were after you." Whimsicott pointed out, walking up next to Lilligant.

"That too!...Wait...Goomboss and King Bob-omb, wherever you are, arrest these two! They insulted you!" Luigi yelled out.

Goomboss and King Bob-omb jumped out of nowhere. "Nah. We'll allow it. They don't know us." Goomboss stated.

Luigi slapped his forehead, seeing once again that Goomboss and King Bob-omb were really only out to get Luigi for whatever reason possible.

Lilligant sniffled, tears forming in her eyes. "How dare you try to turn us in for something like that?"

"Making a plant girl cry!" King Bob-omb declared, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "You know what comes next."

Luigi sighed, lowering his head as Gomboss and King Bob-omb grabbed him and handcuffed him, taking him away.

"Umm, that wasn't really worth sobbing over. You didn't have to be like Toadette." Whimsicott told Lilligant.

Lilligant wiped her eyes. "I know. But that green man's been driven crazy. We need to wait for this whole Year of Luigi thing to be over if he wants those two bosses off his back, even though this can't be promised by Mr. Rhedosaurus.

Whimsicott shrieked. "The dinosaur?" she murmured.

Lilligant slapped her forehead with her right leaf. "No! Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus! The author!"

"Oh."


	83. Chapter 83

Lilligant and Whimsicott moved their lemonade stand to an Animal Crossing village, hoping to get some new business.

"Oh my! What's this?" asked a raindom villager, which was a pink female dog with a blue plaid dress.

"And what's your name little girl?" Lilligant asked.

"Oh me? My name is Cookie! So I see that you're selling lemonade! We've never had a lemonade stand around here before. Can I try a glass?" she asked, being in a cheerful mood.

Lilligant poured a glass. "Sure thing, little girl! That'll be...what currency do you have here?"

Cookie giggled to herself. "Why, we use Bells here!"

"Bells have a similar value to Pokedollars." Whimsicott pointed out. "One fishing rod around here costs 500 bells."

"Then it's 100 Bells for one lemonade, please!"

"Sure thing, plant girl!" Cookie placed a bag filled with 100 Bells on the counter, taking her lemonade and sipping it. "Boy does that satisfy my thirsty tummy!"

"Selling lemonade here might actually be fun!" Whimsicott thought to herself.

Lilligant waved her right leaf. "Thanks again!"


	84. Chapter 84

Lilligant was making more lemonade, when she thought of something. "Hey Whimsy! I know how we can get more lemons faster!"

Whimsicott was carrying a box of freshly picked lemons. "Why? Our lemon supply is fine."

Lilligant raised her leaves. "What if we plant a lemon tree seed in Click Clock Wood's Spring section, then go to the Summer section? It will be fully grown! And we can keep switching seasons and watering it so that we get lemons from every season except Winter!"

Whimsicott dropped her box of lemons and groaned loudly. "Really? That's your idea? First of all, Click Clock Wood is _**way**_ overused, just like Seaside Hill. Second, there's the matter of that annoying Zubba King."

Lilligant crossed her leaves. "How do you think that bear and bird helped raise that eagle to fly? Or grow that huge flower? Plus, this has never been mentioned before, but the Zubba King isn't actually real. Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus made him up. Only the Zubbas themselves are owned by Rare. Not the king."

Whimsicott sighed, rolling her eyes back. "Let's think about it, and discuss it later, ok?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Zubba hive in the Spring section of Click Clock Wood..._

The Zubba King was in his hive, rubbing his forehead.

"Your almighty Zubba-ness, is something wrong?" a random Zubba asked.

The Zubba King groaned, not feeling well. "I don't know...I feel...like someone knows..."


	85. Chapter 85

Lilligant and Whimsicott were both in the Spring section of Click Clock Wood, with Lilligant planting a lemon seed in a the ground next to the entrance.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this!" Whimsicott stated in detest, her arms crossed.

Lilligant placed the seed into the ground, then filled in the small hole. "It'll work! Trust me!"

Lilligant and Whimsicott left Click Clock Wood's spring section.

"Here we go again..." Whimsicott sighed, lowering her head.


	86. Chapter 86

Lilligant and Whimsicott entered the Summer section of Click Clock Wood, with Lilligant cheering with glee as she saw that her lemon tree had fully grown, with many fully grown lemons in its branches.

"Wow. Stuff really grows fast in this forest." Whimsicott thought, speaking out loud. "Too bad we can't keep doing this. I heard that Click Clock Wood's chronology, which goes by seasons, doesn't cycle. This was proven when that bear reentered the Spring section and saw that things were back when he started."

Lilligant used Razor Leaf on the trees, causing the lemons to fall off the tree. "That doesn't matter. Look at all these lemons!"

"Whatever." Whimsicott shrugged.

"All right, lets go to the Fall section before the leaves fall of this lemon tree!"

Suddenly, a herd of Zubbas came flying out of the hive, noticing the lemon tree and using their stingers on it, causing it to rot and blow away as dust in the wind as they went back into the hive, the Zubba King chuckling inside.

Lilligant crossed her leaves. "Looks like the Lord of Fanfiction doesn't want us here anymore, especially doing this. Lets just go back to Seaside Hill." she decided, turning back.

"Good. Everyone is sick of this overused place anyway." Whimsicott stated, following Lilligant.

...

"Wait, who?"


	87. Chapter 87

Gobi the Camel returned from the Lava World, which was the Fire side of Hailfire Peaks, and ran over to Lilligant's Lemonade Stand.

"Finally. I got away from that bear who keeps taking my water. Maybe I will like the taste of lemonade better." Gobi stated.

"You know, you should go back to Gobi's Valley. It's your valley. Without you, it's just: Valley!" Kazooie commented, being with Banjo as they were both drinking some lemonade.

"I just want to be anywhere that you two arn't!" Gobi shouted, taking a huge sip of a whole pitcher of lemonade and running off.

"Since when do camels like lemonade?" Lilligant wondered, rubbing her head with her right leaf.

Whimsicott shrugged. "Because it has water in it?"


	88. Chapter 88

Tooty the Bear walked by Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, stopping in front of it. "Ooh! I didn't know they sold lemonade in this Seaside Hill!"

"Oh, there a lot of businesses here in Seaside Hill, little girl." Lilligant told her. "Would you like some lemonade?"

"Would I!" Tooty grabbed a glass of lemonade, sipping it. "Do you take Jiggies, Notes, Eggs, or Feathers?"

Lilligant rubbed her head. "Excuse me?"

Tooty giggled. "Oh never mind. How about instead I play you a song?" Tooty pulled out her piccolo from behind her and started playing it.

A minute later, Lilligant clapped her leaves together. "You're very good! Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"It's one of my talents." Tooty stated. "You want to see what else I can do?" Tooty bent down, tooting loudly as Lilligant gasped, cupping her mouth with her leaves.

"Oh my! You're a gassy little girl, arn't you? Just like that humanoid mushroom girl that comes by that taco stand."

Tooty giggled as she tooted again. "That's why they call me Tooty!" she stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check out that Taco Stand." she walked away, farting another loud toot as she did.


	89. Chapter 89

Toadette walked by Lilligant and her lemonade stand, stopping in front of it. "Hey weird plant girl! Guess what!"

"What is it?" Lilligant asked.

"Did you hear that they're opening a new Burger Joint over at the Ocean Palace?"

Lilligant clapped her leaves together. "Ooh! Another Seaside Hill business? Me and Whimsy should visit it when it opens!"

Whimsicott walked up next to Lilligant. "Can't we just go to the Krusty Krab instead? This new Burger Joint, with its location, sounds a lot like that."

Lilligant slapped Whimsicott as Whimsicott rubbed her right face cheek. "That's all the way at the bottom of the friggin' ocean! This new place is right here in Seaside Hill! Come on!"

Lilligant put up a closed sign, heading towards the Ocean Palace as Whimsicott followed her, mumbling to herself.


	90. Chapter 90

Whimsicott came back, munching on a burger from the Ocean Palace Burger Paradise. "Lil! You really should try these burgers! They're quite tasty!"

Lilligant raised her head. "Oh?"

Whimsicott suddenly stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Although they are quite salty, though!"

Lilligant grabbed a glass of fresh lemonade, pouring some of it on Whimsicott's tongue, making her moan in satisfaction.

"Wow! The sweet taste of that lemonade really compliments the salty taste of that burger!" Whimsicott stated, licking her lips. "So do you want to go try their burgers?"

"Do I!" Lilligant followed Whimsicott all the way to the Ocean Palace.


	91. Chapter 91

As Toadette walked by the lemonade stand, Lilligant waved her left leaf at her. "Hey Toadette!"

Toadette turned, taking a few steps toward the stand. "Oh hi weird plant girl! How's the lemonade business going?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh it's going great!" Lilligant stated, before rubbing her right leaf behind her back. "Sure we've had some rough times, but so far it's great!"

"So what did you need me for?" Toadette asked.

Lilligant prepared a fresh glass of lemonade as usual. "Well, you've come by my stand an awful lot, just you come by Waluigi's stand. And you're one of the cutest customer I've ever had, not to mention that you're loved by many.

Toadette blushed, feeling complemented. "Oh gosh, thanks so much weird plant girl!"

Lilligant handed Toadette her glass of lemonade. "Here, Toadette. Have a free lemonade."

Toadette gasped, smiling as her eyes glittered with excitement. "Really? A free lemonade?"

Lilligant nodded. "Yeah. I insist!"

Toadette took the glass of lemonade, sipping it and letting out a cute belch afterwards, causing both girls to giggle.

"Oh by the way, my name is Lilligant." Lilligant stated. "Thought you should know that by now."


	92. Chapter 92

Popple was running through Seaside Hill, carrying a full bag with him, when he was stopped by Hermie III.

"Stop right there, thief!" Hermie yelled, grabbing Popple with his right claw.

Lilligant and Whimsicott both caught up to Popple. "That's him! That's the guy that stole our lemons!" Lilligant exclaimed, pointing to Popple with her right leaf.

"It doesn't even make sense that you two mugs would be selling lemonade anyway!" Popple complained, still being grabbed by Hermie III and taken away, leaving behind his stolen bag of lemons.

"Can you believe that guy?" Whimsicott stated, picking up the bag of lemons, lifting them over her shoulder.

"What a meanie!" Lilligant exclaimed.


	93. Chapter 93

Mrs. Thwomp came by, rolling over Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, crushing it to bits. Lilligant shrieked, looking at the damaged remains.

"You...you broke my stand!" Lilligant yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "Why would you break my stand?"

Mrs. Thwomp turned around, an enraged look on her face. "That jerk husband of mine had hurt me for the last time! He refused to squish that small green shadow thief after he doused our volcano while it was erupting!"

Lilligant wiped her eyes. "How did he do it?"

* * *

Popple was snickering to himself, having snuck into E. Gadd's lab and activated his Hydrogush 4000 on the volcano. He then snuck out before E. Gadd came back.

* * *

"Oh cheer up Lil! This has happened to Waluigi many times before." Whimsicott told her.

Lilligant shook her head. "Yeah, you're right Whimsy. We'll just rebuild it!"

Mrs. Thwomp simply shook her head in dismay, rolling away.


	94. Chapter 94

Toadette was drinking a glass of lemonade that she bought from Lilligant, burping loudly afterward. "Boy, this lemonade never fails to satisfy my thirst!" she commented.

"Why thanks! I always make my lemonade with kindness, unlike that purple guy." Lilligant stated.

"Hey by the way, have you ever thought of making and selling pink lemonade?" Toadette suggested.

Lilligant widened her eyes. "Pink lemonade?"

Toadette nodded her head. "Yeah. It's like regular lemonade, except it doesn't look like urine."

Lilligant thought to herself. "Wow. All these chapters and I never thought of that!"

Whimsicott walked up next to Lilligant. "Pink lemonade is a brilliant idea!" she stated with a smile.

Lilligant clapped her leaves with glee. "It sure is! Thanks, Toadette!"

"You're welcome! Anything for my favorite lemonade salesgirl!" Toadette walked back towards Waluigi and his taco stand, finishing her glass of lemonade.


	95. Chapter 95

Lilligant began selling pink lemonade, the line at her stand being longer than ever as Whimsicott was squeezing juice out of several pink lemons.

"You know Lil, I'm just surprised that pink lemons exist!" Whimsicott stated.

"This is a fanfic, Whimsy! Anything is possible!" Lilligant mentioned as she sold a glass of pink lemonade to a female Sylveon, with Toadette being next in line.

"Wow. Looks like you two plant gals used my idea!" Toadette look around, her eyes widening. "Pink lemons? Wow!"

Lilligant nodded and smiled. "Yes, thanks again!" she picked up a fresh glass of pink lemonade. "On that note, would you like a glass of pink lemonade?"

"Boy do I!" Toadette claimed as she took a glass and sipped it, moaning in delight. "Wow! That's the best lemonade I ever had! It's pink, just like little ol' me!"

Lilligant smiled again. "Glad you loved it!"

Toadette finished her glass of lemonade, letting out a satisfying burp, giggling in response to it. "So are you going to be selling pink lemonade from now on?"

Lilligant rubbed the back of her head. "Well, it doesn't look at all like urine, which is one very good thing about it, but some people out there prefer the original stuff. So I guess we might resort to to selling both kinds."

"I should of guessed." Toadette stated as she walked once again towards Waluigi and his taco stand, looking forward to seeing Waluigi more now that he was forced to change his attitude.


	96. Chapter 96

Lilligant had finished selling yet another glass of lemonade, accepting Pokedollars from a male Zweilous.

"Enjoy!" Lilligant told him as the Zweilous nodded in concurrence and walked away.

Whimsicott suddenly ran in, accidently knocking Lilligant over, making her yelp before groaning in pain.

"Whimsy! Watch where you're running!" she yelled, pulling herself back up, rubbing herself off. "What is it this time?"

Whimsicott panted between every several words she spoke, being practically out of breath. "Waluigi plans to expand his business even more! He thinks he can make more money than ever!"

"What? Why?" Lilligant asked.

"Because to the north, they're building a new train station!"

Lilligant gasped, intrigued by the thought. "Wow! A train station? Yet another Seaside Hill attraction!"

Whimsicott chuckled. "Yeah. They're building it between two structures that are at least 100 feet apart or something like that."

Lilligant placed her right leaf on her chin. "Really? So trains come in through a tunnel then?"

Dry Bowser walked by, overhearing the conversation. "That's right. If you want to know what it will look like, then picture any train station for any area in Banjo-Tooie, and then try to picture it for Seaside Hill."

"You've been to that world?" Lilligant asked.

"Yes. I was hanging out at the Fire Side of Hailfire Peaks the other day, and a large talking chunk of coal came by in a train named Chuffy and told me everything."

"Wow. Can't wait!" Lilligant stated.

"Me either!" Whimsicott complied.


	97. Chapter 97

Vivian appeared out of the shadows in front of the lemonade stand. "Hi again, Miss Plant Girl! One lemonade please! And make it fast!"

Lilligant poured some lemonade into a glass. "Sure thing, but arn't you that girl who's obsessed with sweets and sugar?"

Vivian panted, fanning her tongue as she put her other hand on her grumbling stomach. "Yes, and those spicy tacos from that taco stand are hurting my poor tummy! I need something to wash them down and extinguish my poor mouth, quickly!"

Lilligant gave Vivian the glass of lemonade, which Vivian quickly took and gulped down, burping loudly as she sighed of relief.

"Thanks! I feel loads better!" Vivian placed several gold coins on the counter. "And here's your payment!"

Lilligant accepted the gold coins. "Thanks. Sometimes an author forgets that part."

Vivian suddenly gasped as she farted loudly, a small flame coming out behind her. "Oh my! Where's the little girls room?"

Lilligant pointed to the nearby port-a-potty. "Over there, of course!"

"Thanks!" Vivian held her grumbling stomach as she used Veil to disappear into the ground, popping back up inside the port-a-potty, loud farts and the sound of urine being heard from outside.

"Wow. Some people just can't help themselves. "Whimsicott stated, being next to Lilligant.

Lilligant placed her right leaf on her chin. "Guess not."


	98. Chapter 98

The evil bat king Antasma suddenly appeared in his true form in front of the lemonade stand.

"_SCREEEK!_ I vant to suck your lemons! _SCREEP!_" Antasma stated.

Lilligant shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, but that's what I use to make good old fashioned lemonade."

"Yeah, but that was a good Dracula reference!" Whimsicott pointed out.

Antasma hissed in disappointment. "This vas not a good idea..." Antasma transformed into his bat form, flying away, possibly back to Pi'llo Island.

"Wow. That must of been awkward for him." Whimsicott chuckled.

Lilligant watched Antasma fly away. "I'll say."


	99. Chapter 99

A group of Blitties quickly ran past the lemonade stand, with Broggy the Block Dog appearing from out of the distance behind them, knocking over the lemonade stand and crushing it.

"Sacre bleu! Bad, bad Broggy!" Broque Monsieur yelled, his head being upside down and his thick mustache acting as his eyebrows as he shook his fists in rage. "Zis eez outrageous! Zis is why I should never 'ave let you near block breakers like zat red capped menace!"

Whimsicott popped up behind a cliff next to Lilligant. "What do red caps have to do with dogs chasing cats?" she asked.

Broque rotated his block head back to normal and rubbed the back of it. "Eez a rather long story. Not important to you. But as long as I'm 'ere, I'll try a lemonade, Oui?"

Lilligant glanced at Broggy who was far behind her. "But shouldn't you be chasing after that big dog?"

"Broggy won't get very far. Broggy shall stop eventually." Broque pointed out.

But alas, Broggy ended up chasing the herd of Blitties all the way up to the train station that was to the north, accidently knocking over Chuffy the Train, which was stationed there as the Blitties started running the other way.

"Hurrrrrrr! Not again!" Old King Coal yelled. "Somebody get that stupid shaman over here!"


	100. Chapter 100

Yoshizilla-Fan: I've had this idea for a very long time. Ever since I decided to make this into a series of chapters like many stories by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. And I wanted to save this idea for this chapter. Not to mention that this is also my first fanfic to reach 100 chapters. So enjoy!

* * *

Lilligant and Whimsicott finished serving lemonade to their customers for the day.

"Wow. Another successful day of business, right Whimsy?" Lilligant claimed.

Whimsicott nodded and smiled. "Of course! Not to mention that we've been through this for 100 chapters now!"

Lilligant also smiled and nodded in compliance. "Yeah I know! This was originally a one-time thing, but Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus was so proud of it, that Yoshizilla-Fan decided to continue it!"

"Yep. Although sometimes no thought is put into this stuff. But at least it beats being lazy and coming up with something illogical." Whimsicott pointed out.

"Like every character from every universe popping up in front of our lemonade stand, right? Yeah that does sound illogical. Not that it should be an offense to whoever decided that it should be so." Lilligant mentioned. "This author didn't like that idea enough to actually do it because of how farfetched it is in logic anyway, but at least he is honest about it." she stated, speaking for the author.

Whimsicott nodded. "Yeah. So what do you think the author's been waiting to show everyone at this point?"

Then, Relicanth floated by. "Hey ladies." he greeted.

"Oh hi Reli!" Lilligant responded. "How's the soggy pretzel business?"

"It's been good. Although business has been slow lately. Ever since that train station to the north of here was built, I haven't had much business. Possibly because people seem to be more interested in traveling. Either that or nothing readable has happened at my stand in ages."

Lilligant and Whimsicott gave each other odd glances before turning back to Relicanth.

"So, do you have any soggy pretzels to celebrate our 100th chapter?" Lilligant asked.

Relicanth sighed, placing several pretzels on the lemonade stand counter. "All I have are dry pretzels. But I'll make 'em soggy for you right away!"

"Yay!" Lilligant cheered, waving her leaves in the air, accidentally knocking over a pitcher of lemonade, which fell over and splashed all over Relicanth's pretzels. "Oops, sorry about that!"

"I'll say. You made my pretzels soggy with your lemonade! That's different from how I do it!"

Whimsicott overlooked the situation, getting a thought as she picked up the soggy pretzel that was made soggy with lemonade, taking a bite out of it and moaning in delight. "Wow! This is amazing! It's all the joy of lemonade and a soggy pretzel in one!"

Lilligant and Relicanth both gasped, with Lilligant putting her leaf over her mouth.

"I Relican't believe it!" Relicanth exclaimed.

"Reli, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lilligant stated, looking down at the lemonade drenched pretzels.

Relicanth nodded. "I sure am!"


	101. Chapter 101

Whimsicott came back, munching on a lemonade flavored soggy pretzel. "Boy, these new soggy pretzels that taste like lemonade sure are yummy! Not to mention that they're also an accidental success! You know, one of those foods made from an accident."

Lilligant nodded. "I know what you mean, Whimsy. They are yummy, arn't they?"

Whimsicott nodded in agreement. "Yeah! The sweet flavor of the lemonade really clashes with the salty flavor of the pretzel to give it that sweet and salty taste! And lemonade, already being sweet from the sugar and sour from the lemon, makes it all the more flavorful!"

"Yeah. But doesn't he know that he's using my lemonade? And it was both our ideas for this. I should get a percentage of the profit he makes from each lemonade flavored soggy pretzel he sells."

Whimsicott finished her soggy lemonade pretzel, belching loudly afterward. "Excuse me! Anyway why don't you go talk to him about it?"

"I will!" Lilligant placed a closed sign next to her stand and headed west.

"A closed sign? What about me?" Whimsicott thought to herself, knowing that she could run the stand while Lilligant was away.


	102. Chapter 102

Whimsicott ran up to Lilligant, grabbing the lemonade stand counter as she dropped her head, panting heavily and gasping for air.

"What's wrong Whimsy?" Lilligant asked, feeling a bit baffled.

Whimsicott lifted her head."I just had a talk with Toadette and Princess Daisy, and I found out that Waluigi's not selling tacos anymore!"

Lilligant gasped. "Dear Arceus!" she exclaimed, her right leaf over her mouth. "You mean he's quit?"

Whimsicott nodded with a frown on her face.

"Wow." Lilligant sighed. "Even though I won't miss his obnoxious attitude, I am going to miss his tacos."

Whimsicott looked oddly at Lilligant. "Have you even tried his tacos?"

Lilligant giggled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah. They sure went through me. Luckily I have that port-a-potty next to me."

Whimsicott looked to the west. "And on a financial note, the spiciness of his tacos made the customers thirstier, which increased business for our lemonade stand."

"We still have Relicanth and his soggy pretzels, and soggy or dry, they're salty, arn't they?" Lilligant assumed.

Whimsicott nodded. "Yeah. But it's not the money. It's the adventures, and of course the misadventures that we have."

Lilligant sighed, looking to the clear blue sky. "You're right. Besides, maybe one day he'll be back..."


	103. Chapter 103

Lilligant was in Brewster's coffee shop in the Seaside Hill Animal Crossing Town of Edisaes, sipping hot coffee and fanning her tongue with every sip.

"Oh hello-a-Miss-a-Plant-a-Girl." Luigi greeted, sitting next to her. "How's-a-the lemonade business-a-going?"

"Oh it's good. Whimsicott is running it for me while I'm on my coffee break." Lilligant responded, before sipping her coffee, once again fanning her tongue. "Dear Arceus that's hot!"

"Hey Mister Luigi! Your coffee is ready!" notified Brewster. "It's been brewed at 176 degrees. Drink up."

As Brewster pushed the cup forward, Luigi took a sip, immediately spitting it out from how hot it was, fanning his mouth as Brewster went to the back for unknown reasons.

"176 degrees? That cheapskate!" Luigi complained. Then he noticed the temperature dial on Brewster's coffee maker, squinting and looking around suspiciously. "I'm gonna set it to a soothing 175."

Luigi turned the knob to 175 degrees, and suddenly a loud alarm went off, causing him to yelp in shock. Brewster immediately popped open the back door.

_"WHO TOUCHED ME __**COFFEE THERMOSTAT!?**__"_ Brewster yelled.

Everyone else in the coffee shop pointed to Luigi, even Lilligant.

"Thanks a lot, plant-a-girl!" Luigi remarked.

"You're welcome, mister Luigi!" Lilligant innocently responded.

Luigi turned, seeing an angry Brewster before him.

"No one touches my coffee thermostat but me, stupid green Italian!" Brewster yelled, setting the coffee brewing temperature on his coffee machine back to 176 degrees. "The brewing temperature stays at 176 degrees! My customers complain that their coffee's too cold when it's brewed at less than 176 degrees!"

King Bob-omb and Goomboss walked into the coffee shop.

"Is there a problem?" King Bob-omb asked.

Brewster pointed at Luigi. "Get him outta here!"

King Bob-omb and Goomboss both nodded in compliance as they grabbed Luigi and dragged him out of the coffee shop, much to his dismay.

Lilligant and all the other customers watched Luigi being dragged out, then they all resumed their own business as Lilligant resumed drinking her coffee, which of course was brewed at 176 degrees, which was why she kept fanning her tongue from how hot it was between sips.


	104. Chapter 104

Lilligant sighed, being bored as business was currently slow. "Boy, has business been slow lately. Ever since Waluigi quit his taco stand, I haven't had much business."

"So, many people really come here to wash down those spicy tacos, huh?" Whimsicott stated.

Lilligant sighed again. "I guess so."

The, Toadette ran by, fanning her tongue and panting heavily. "Sweet shrooms that's hot!" she exclaimed. "When Brewster says it's brewed at 176 degrees, he's not kidding! If only I had something to douse this hot coffee."

"How about some nice, cold lemonade?" Lilligant asked.

Toadette smiled. "Ok!" she grabbed a fresh glass of lemonade, paying for it in gold coins as she sipped it, feeling refreshed.

Meanwhile, Whimsicott crossed her arms. "I highly doubt that hot coffee could be a substitute for tacos in this case."

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it, Whimsy!" Lilligant assumed, shrugging sheepishly.


	105. Chapter 105

An angry Shy Guy waddled his way up to the lemonade stand with a glass of lemonade in his hand.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Lilligant asked.

"Yes! My lemonade has pulp in it! I don't want any pulp in my lemonade!" the Shy Guy complained.

Lilligant gasped. "Gosh. No one's ever been so picky about pulp before..."

"You better just give him what he wants. We're on a thread as it is, y'know." Whimsicott mentioned.

"Ok Whimsy..." Lilligant took the lemonade. "So how exactly do I take the pulp out?"

Whimsicott sighed in annoyance.


End file.
